


(12:54)

by churchofpayne (avisdreams)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, One direction AU, texting fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:52:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2744987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avisdreams/pseuds/churchofpayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is at uni playing football.  Harry is at law school.  It isn't until Louis accidentally texts the wrong number that they know the other exists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Week 1

**Author's Note:**

> FUCK YOU ASHLEY FOR MKING ME DO TIHS
> 
> Louis is **bold**  
>  Harry is _italics_  
>  Zayn is underlined

Week 1

Monday AM

(9:10)  **how much do you think paul would want to murder me if tried to reschedule our meeting again?**

(9:13)  C _onsidering I don’t know who Paul is I’m gonna say a lot, just to be safe :)_

(9:14)  **what do u mean u dont know who paul is zayn? are you ok???**

(9:14)  **oh shiiiit new phone, wrong number sorry**

(9:17)  _It’s okay, haha :)_

 ** 

Louis walked down the halls of his uni's central building, in the opposite direction of where Paul's office was.  He had just send an email explaining he was too ill to even consider leaving his bed.  An excuse he's used too many times for Paul to actually believe it, but Louis wasn't worried.  He knew he could get away with a lot when it came to his football coach.  He was walking with Zayn, his best mate since arriving to uni and being randomly assigned as roommates together discussing mundane things:  preferences in chocolate (dark all the way!   _no way, man... white chocolate is by far the superior_ ).  

It wasn't until they were at the end of the building, about to leave (they were so close!) when Louis saw Paul about 15 meters coming directly towards Zayn and Louis with a grimace on his face.  A general look of defeat.  Louis quirked a smile of apology that he knew Paul didn't believe... and rightly so, Louis wasn't really sorry.

"Come with me, Tomlinson.  Glad to see you're feeling better so quickly." 

 Monday PM

(2:32)  **so i’m officially on warning for trying to skiive off, worth it tho**  

(2:34)  _Wrong number again_

(2:35)  **oh i know. just wanted to keep you updated :)**

(2:37)  _I see.  So what are you on warning for exactly?_

(2:38)  **playing in a football match at uni**

(2:40)  _Ahh.  Well Stranger, I hope you can stay on Paul’s good side so you play :)_

(2:42)  _Is it an important match?_

(2:45)  **oh yes v important.  it’ll decide who gets to go on to play in the semis**

(2:48)  _So why were you trying to skip this meeting?  Seems kinda risky if you’re trying to play in an important match_

(2:51)  **i’m not doing well with a uni course so paul wanted to make sure i’m getting help but… it’s so unnecessary??? him & i both know i’m playing if i pass my exam or not**

(2:52)  _That’s very punk of you :)_

(2:54)  **furthest thing from punk mate, but thanks haha**

(3:02)  **so you know i go to uni what about you?**

(3:04)  _I could be a fat middle aged man trying to steal your innocence.  Or a cougar on the prowl.  :)_

(3:05)  **i don’t believe that**

(3:05)  **:)**

(3:07)  _You caught me.  I’m actually at uni too._

(3:08)  **what do you study?**

(3:10)  _Is this 20 questions? :)_

(3:11)  **im studying theatre.  there now you can answer too**

(3:12)  _Haha, okay.  I’m studying law and business_

(3:15)  **well now i feel really dumb.**

(3:16)  _It sounds more prestigious than it is.  I swear I’m not a pretentious law student :)_

(3:17)  _Also, up and coming thespian who also plays football?  That’s cooler than just boring law school.  Very punk_

(3:19)  **footy & theatre hardly make me punk… as i said the furthest thing from punk.  & by your definition what exactly makes one punk?**

(3:22)  _Idk, a lot of things can make someone punk.  You, just seem really punk to me_

(3:24)  _Not in the “leather/jean jacket and smokes a cigarette while wearing combat boots way” but more like a, “doesn’t follow the norm” kind of way_

(3:27)  j **okes on me cause i have a jean jacket & call myself an occasional smoker.  on top of drama & football does that really mean im punk?  im having an identity crisis**

(3:29) _:)))))_

(3:30) _Stranger, you are truly the coolest punk person I don’t know but know._

(3:32) **im gonna take that one in stride**

 

Wednesday PM

 

(12:03)  _So do you prefer being in musicals, or just plays?_  

(12:07)  **hello!  i mean, i’ve been in both but i actually prefer being behind the curtain**

(12:07)  **you know stage management and stuff**

(12:08)  _And you keep trying to tell me you’re not punk :)_

(12:10)  **im still in a crisis about all of that, thanks for that**

(12:10)  **but i do like being in shows sometimes. prefer musicals tho**

(12:11)  _Why musicals?  And I’m glad to have caused you such duress haha_

(12:13)  **cause i like to sing.  not so much of a dancer, but yeah singing is good :)**

(12:20)  _A singer?  Stranger of many talents.  So, when’s that important football match of yours?  Still on warning?_

(12:23)  **yes & no?  paul adores me despite what he says but he also loves following standards.  the first match is sunday & paul is too stressed to be on my case about it.  but i’m definitely playing in this match, it’s the next one paul is on my case for**

(12:34)  **speaking of football, i’m on my way to practice and can no longer chat.  farewell, stranger**

(12:35)  _bye :)_

 

Wednesday PM

(12:35)   u were texting during class when me & blondie were right next to u 

(12:36)  u left too quick for me to interrogate.  stan is in australia so who could u possibly be texting?  u don’t have any other friends

(12:38)  **well that’s rude of you to assume i have no other friends**

(12:40)   but im right

(12:52)  come on, answer me!

*

(2:03)  **i was at practice, wow**

(2:07)   great, now u can answer me x :)

(2:08)  **that wrong number i texted the other day.  asked about what i do in the theatre**  

(2:10)   they know ur studying theater? isnt that kinda weird? lol

(2:11)   just concerned for ur safety.  dont want u to be kidnapped <3

(2:15)  **idk how many times i can tell you it’s ‘theatre’ not ‘theater’**

(2:15)  **thanks for the concern but i think i’m a grown boy yeah?  it’s not like i told him where i go to uni, my name… idk where he goes to uni, or his name either**

(2:16)  **shit idek if he is a he??**

(2:18)   1st of all, u are such a pretentious wanker. 2nd, is ‘he’ wishful thinking? ;)

(2:20)  **goodbye you twat**

Thursday PM

(3:04)  **hey so, like… who are you?**  

(3:05)  **wow that came out embarrassingly wrong.  i meant like, a name ?  boy/girl ? other worldly creature ? alien ?**  

(3:08)  _Haha, I like to remain elusive ;)_  

(3:10)  _:) ***_

(3:15)  **accidental winky face?  my favorite typo tbh**

(3:16)  **& it’s more like curiosity of whom ive been speaking with these past couple days**

(3:22)  _Are you planning on exploiting me?_

(3:23) _Okay well, I’m a guy._

(3:42)  _Is this a disappointment?_

_*_

(6:08)  **im sorry, i was forced to talk to paul.  you know footy coach.  then i had practice**

(6:34)  **do you use the silent treatment to butter yourself up to all the girls ?**

(6:38)  _Not usually.  Are you a girl?_

(6:40)  **100% man**

(6:41)  **is that a disappointment?**

(6:43)  _:|_

(6:45)  **again, sorry.  but you were pissed?**

(6:49)  _More like… I dunno…_

(6:51)  _Went under the presumption that me being a bloke meant you wouldn’t wanna talk to me?_

(6:53)  **i’m not /completely/ full of myself :)**

(6:54) _Good to know your ego is large enough for this situation_

(6:55)  **thank you.**

(6:56)  **but it'd be fun to continue this… friendship?**

(6:58)  _Yeah, I think we can say we’re dabbling into the beginnings of friendship :)_

(6:59)  _I’ve got some studying to do, but I guess I’ll talk to you later, Stranger._

(7:00)  **my name is louis**

(7:01)  _Talk to your later, Louis :)_

**

(7:03)  **he IS a bloke**  

(7:05)   is that why ur smiling like a twat?

(7:06)  **im not ? smiling ??**  

(7:07)   ;)  yea u are

(7:08)  **go fuck yourself**

 

Friday AM 

(10:02)  _Law classes are boring :(_  

(10:08)  **never taken a law class but i believe you**

(10:10)  _I wish I could take acting classes.  It’d be nice in comparison_

(10:11)  **it’s not always fun… it can get really stressful.  tech week is actually torture**

(10:13)  _That’s not what I meant!  Sorry… I meant.. well… idk what I meant but I didn’t mean to offend you?? If that’s what I did._

(10:14)  **it’s ok, i think i get what you mean.**

(10:22)  _Better get to that class now.  Later, Louis :)_

(10:23)  **later, cupcake**

 

Friday PM

(12:00)  _Cupcake?_  

(12:05)  **i don’t know where it came from tbh**

(12:06)  _HAHA no I like it :)_

(12:07)  _I’ve actually been told my hair makes me look like a cupcake.  I don’t get it, but they say my hair is the reasoning._

(12:09)  **your hair?**

(12:10) _Ha yeah… it’s curly and swoops and… wow this sounds so weird trying to explain?_

(12:11)  **curly hair?**

(12:12)  _Yeah…_

(12:13)  **ok, yeah. def changing your name in my phone to ‘curly’**

(12:15)  _I like that :)_

(12:17)  **i would've done it anyways**

(12:18)  **but im glad you approve**

 

Friday PM into Saturday AM 

(11:54)  **CCCUURRRLLYY**

(12:00)  _LOUIIIIS!_  

(12:01)  **im out with mates rigt now nd i do NOT want to be out**

(12:03) _:( that doesn’t sound like fun_

(12:06)  **its NOT**

(12:12)  **what re u doing???**

(12:15)  _Studying :(_

(12:22)  **ITS A FRIDAY NIHGT???**

(12:23)  **PLZ STOP WHAT UR DIONG & LIVE**

(12:26)  _I have a mock exam I have to take tomorrow… believe me I wish I could!  Btw, are you drunk?_

(12:28)  **A BIT!**

(12:30)  **get some rest, CURLY.  dont wnna over study!1!**

(12:37)  _Thanks :)_

 

Saturday AM 

(10:03)  _Mock exam done.  I feel like I could sleep for forever_  

(10:40)  _Hahaha still sleeping off a hangover?  :)_

 

Saturday PM

(1:15) **ow**  

(1:23)  _You are truly a man of many words_

(1:25)  **at least your mock went well?  better than this hangover**

(1:27)  _:) It did, thanks!  Went to brunch afterwards._

(1:30)  **best meal of the day.  tell me more… i cant move even tho im desperate for food.  second hand feeding.  let me live this.**

(1:33)  _Hahahaha I got fried eggs over toast_

(1:34)  **oh my god**

(1:34)  _I’m not done!_

(1:36)  _Some juice and tea.  LOADS of sausage.  Perfectly cooked potatoes._

(1:37)  **damn… that sounds delicious**

(1:40)  _It was :)_

(1:45)  **i got up and looked, but all i could find was a power bar in my flat**

(1:46)  **what did i do to deserve this?**

(1:47)  _Truly tragic._

(1:47)  _< /3_

(1:50)  **well, off to the last practice before the big match tomorrow.  good thing i feel like im gonna keel over**

(1:51)  _Hope you don’t throw up on the pitch :) !_

 

Saturday PM

(9:03)  **i threw up on the pitch**

(9:04)  **im not saying i blame you, but i blame you**

(9:10)  _HAHAHA that is definitely punk_

(9:12)  **get outta here, curly.  im going in for the deep sleep**

 

Sunday AM

(9:08)  _Good luck at your match today :)_

_*_

Sunday PM 

(7:07)  **we won!!**  

(7:11)  _!!!  Alright :)_

(7:12)  _Congrats, that’s awesome_

(7:14)  **i know. & i didn’t even get a yellow im shocked**

(7:15) _Why am I not surprised that you’re surprised that you DIDN’T get a yellow_

(7:16)  **is it that obvious?**

(7:17)  _I’m a quick study.  :)_

*

(9:10) **paul talked to me after the match and said if i don’t pass my exam in history i have to sit out for the semi.  i can’t believe they’re doing this to me? this match is more important than passing history**

(9:12)  _What kind of history?_

(9:13)  **eurpoean…**

(9:15)  _But that’s interesting!_

(9:16)  **of course the law student would also be interested in the history… of course**

(9:18)  _When is the exam?_

(9:20)  **thursday…**

(9:21)  _:) You can do it!_

(9:23)  **your belief in me will keep me going**

******

(9:25)   nice match tonight mate. makin mummy proud 

(9:26)   **thanks love <3**

(9:28)   so do u kno this persons name yet

(9:29)  **no**

(9:29)   bet he’s waiting for you to ask him ;)

(9:30)  **you are completely infuriating**

(9:31)  **& probably wrong**

**

(10:13)  **hey curly… what’s your name ?**  

(10:15)  _I was wondering when you’d ask_

(10:17)  _A lady never freely gives away information without being asked._

(10:17)  _Harry_

(10:18)  _My name’s Harry_

(10:20)  **harry… short for harold?**

(10:20) _Yes.  Are you going to change my name from Curly to Harry?_

(10:21)  **nice name.  sturdy… & no.  I like it as curly**

(10:25)  _Me too :)_

(10:26)  _I have class at 8am.  I have some things to do before I go to bed_

(10:26)  _Goodnight, Louis :)_

(10:27)  **goodnight, harry :)**


	2. Week 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uni exams. fate and destiny. cryptic texts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry is _italics_  
>  Louis is **bold**  
>  Zayn is underlined  
> Liam is _underlined italics_  
>  Niall is regular

Monday AM 

(11:20) _i’m a little confused.how exactly did you start talking to this guy?_

(11:22) _It just kind of happened.He texted the wrong number, I was the wrong number_

(11:23) _and you don’t think it’s… strange?_

(11:26) _No not really :)_

(11:29) _He’s just another uni bloke who plays footy and does plays and stuff_

(11:30) _you are always quick to believe the best in people_

(11:32) _If I didn’t you wouldn’t have any friends_

(11:35) _and that… is unfortunately true_

**

(11:43) **man i do not know what is going on in this history class at all??**

(11:45) **i thought we were still talking about the french revolution but i couldn’t even vaguely describe what might be going on**

(11:47) _Are you texting in class?_

(11:47) _And the option of checking the syllabi is always there, Louis :)_

(11:50) **you’re supposed to be on my side**

(11:52) **anyways, my friends think you’re going to kidnap me**

(11:53) _Ooo so they know about me, huh?_

(11:54) **told them they were right**

(11:55) **you probably are going to kidnap me**

(11:57) _I’d be very bad at kidnapping_

(11:58) _I’m not very mean_

(11:59) **we’ll work on that**

(12:02) **so do your friends know about me?**

(12:04) _One of them does, yeah_

(12:05) _He thinks it’s strange since it came about through texting, but I don’t think he cares_

(12:06) **and what do you think?**

(12:08) _I think it doesn’t really matter how it happened.I like talking to you.I’m glad it happened._

(12:09)  **i’m glad too, curly. i’ll talk to you later**

_**_

(12:10)are u texting that person again?

(12:11) **that person has a name, and his name is harry/curly**

(12:12) **also please pay attention.one of us has to before the test on thurs**

(12:13)so that’s a yes

(12:13)are u … blushing?!

(12:14) **why would i be?**

(12:15) ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  

(12:15)does he like boys?

(12:17) **does it matter?**

(12:18)i wanna know how invested i should get into this

(12:20) **0% you should get 0% invested into this… whatever it is. .. this friendship**

(12:22)ur confused cause u think he’s cuuuute

(12:24) **we’ve literally? started talking? a week ago???**

(12:25)i’ve always found u were quick to push things forward

(12:27) **that’s not true**

(12:28)yes it is

(12:29) **i need concrete evidence**

(12:30)danny

(12:30)geoff

(12:31)joe

(12:31)i could go on if u like??

(12:32) **i didn’t care about those people.they were little flings**

(12:33)so u care about this harry?

(12:34) **you are literally putting words in my mouth**

(12:35) ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

(12:36)i wanna know more bout him !!!

(12:39) **haha got your phone taken away**

(12:40) **serves you right**

(12:41) **piss head**

**

(6:03) **so what what is it that makes you like talking to me?**

(6:07) _I like talking to you because I think you’re funny, you seem like a decent bloke, and every time we talk I become more assured that you’re not a middle aged man/woman trying to take advantage of me_

(6:11) _:)_

(6:12) **i kind of don’t know how to follow up on that**

(6:14) _You can just say thank you_

(6:15) **thanks.i’m about to go to the gym with a friend so i’ll talk later**

(6:16) _Bye Louis_

**

(6:15) ur late.blondie and i have been waiting since 6, when you said u’d be here

(6:16) **i got a little pre-occupied**

(6:17) **talking to harry**

(6:19) **he said he likes talking to me because i’m funny & a decent person**

(6:20) that’s kinda weird to me?he barely knows u

(6:20)   nd ur a dick x :)   


(6:21) **zayn, shut up. & he’s not weird, he’s honestly nice to me**

(6:22)  just hurt up nd get here.blondie won’t stop talking my ear off

(6:24) **leave him alone. he’s an adorable little twat :)**

**

 

Tuesday PM

 

(8:17) _Do your friends really think I’m going to kidnap you?_

(8:18) **only one of them, but i think he’s half kidding**

(8:19) _Good :)_

(8:21) **my other friend seems quite invested**

(8:23) _Really :) ?How so?_

(8:25) **just kept asking general info.wanted to know more about you**

(8:26) **but it was hard cause i don’t really know much about you**

(8:30) _Well, I’m from Holmes Chapel.I got an older sister, my mum, and step dad.I have an extensive knowledge of football but I’m not very good when it comes to playing.I go to the uni in Cardiff for law.I have one tattoo and I like cooking_

(8:31) _Your turn :)_

(8:35) **i have four younger sisters, & my mum.my favorite movie is grease.i go to uni in oxford & i’m part of their theatre dept.shit at cooking & have 0 tattoos.was definitely the class clown in primary**

(8:37) _I have a large collection of music I like.I love going to shows._

(8:38)  **favorite show ?**

(8:39) _The Script for my birthday in 2008.They’re not my favorite, but the entire night was just perfect :)_

(8:40) **this is gonna sound weird but… which show ?**

(8:42) _Manchester, are you asking what I think you’re asking.. ??_

(8:45) **no FUCKING way.i was at that show too !!**

(8:47) _You’re kidding!_

(8:48) **i am not !i went with my best mate & it was amazing**

(8:49) **i can’t believe you were there.that’s crazy**

(8:50) _That’s fate, Louis :D !!_

(8:51) **it really is**

**

(8:53) **emergency**

(8:54)what happened?

(8:55) **talk of fate & destiny**

(8:57)excuse me?

(8:58) **harry & i went to the same show in 2008**

(9:00)!!!!!

(9:01)mate, that IS some weird fate

(9:02) **not just coincidence ?**

(9:04)¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

(9:05)u kno me.i’m gonna believe in fate over coincidence

(9:07) did u tell zayn?

(9:08) **no, he’s been weird about this… i didn’t want to**

(9:09)well ur best mates so he’ll be fine… what did u say to harry?

(9:11) **i kind of… said i’d talk to him later**

(9:12)oh louis… 

(9:13) **what**

(9:15)that boy just told u that ur friendship was fate, that it was pre-destined and written in the stars nd u said u would talk to him later?

(9:16)the next step was hitting on u nd u just left?the next time something like this happens u need to man-up and get in there

(9:18) **you are overwhelming me right now.what do you mean “get in there” and why should i?i don’t even know if he likes me. idk if he likes boys**

(9:20)well u should find out cause i don’t think im gonna wanna have u texting me every time he says hi to u

(9:21) **such a supportive person**

(9:23)¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

(9:24) **stop with the fucking shrugging face**

(9:25)¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

(9:26) **have fun studying for history by yourself, twat**

 

Wednesday AM

(9:36) **next question: birthday?**

(9:37) _:) Morning Lou._

(9:38) _February 1 - you?_

(9:39) **dec 24 christmas eve**

(9:41) _Wicked!Is it fun or lame since it’s intermingled with a holiday?_

(9:43) **my mum just treats it like its own big holiday.i think she would feel bad because it would be forgotten by the hype of the holiday sometimes… but honestly i love it :)**

(9:52) _Sorry, I just ran into a professor and she wants to speak to me about a case study so I need to go.I’ll text you later.I’ll think of some good questions :)_

 

 

Wednesday PM

(2:13) **busy?**

(2:15) no… what do u want?

(2:17) **this history exam tomorrow.zayn i’m actually worried about not passing**

(2:18) **please help me**

(2:18) **please**

(2:20) ur buying me a pint this weekend

(2:21) **fine just come to the flat**

(2:22) **now**

(2:23) **:***

******

(5:53) _Why theatre?_

(5:55) **huh?**

(5:56) _What made you want to go to uni to be a stage manager?_

(5:58) **oh.. uh.. i guess it was just something i really liked.i did it in primary & secondary, it made me happy.people said i was good at what i did. it just made sense?**

(6:00) _Did you ever get to be in Grease?_

(6:02) **no :/**

(6:03) _:((((_

(6:05) _Am I your first internet/texting/stranger friendship?_

(6:06) **yes, but i never counted it as the stranger danger kind of interaction my mum and teachers told me about in primary :)**

(6:08) _I’ve been warned about the dangers of cyberspace… but I didn’t realize what they really meant was that there are cute boys out there_

(6:11) **am i about to receive a recitation of your internet history ?**

(6:12) _That’s… not really what I meant_

(6:13) **zayn is helping me study for my history exam tomorrow.i’ll text you later ?**

(6:14) _Ok… good luck, Louis_

*

What. The Fuck.

Louis was kind of freaking out.Did Harry just call him… cute?Did he just freak out and push him away for no reason?He isn’t sure if Harry is into guys that way, let alone himself, but … what was that?Was he being self-centered?It wouldn’t be the first time if he was being honest.And Zayn wasn’t helping at ALL just sitting there drilling dates into his mind to help him study and FUCK he needed to clear his mind.

“I need to take a break.”He pushed himself up from the couch without giving Zayn a second glance, grabbed a cigarette and went out on his balcony for a smoke.It was a chilly night with only his jean jacket and joggers, and as he lit his cigarette and took the first inhale he was reminded of what Harry told him during one of their first conversations: that wearing a jean jacket and smoking made Louis “punk” and Louis just exhaled as he leaned against the balcony railing in the nights cool air.

“Mate, I can feel your tension from inside.Are you okay?”Zayn’s voice from inside carried out and Louis knew he wasn’t hiding it well.

“I’m fine, just… overwhelmed.”He felt like if he blamed it on the exam then he wouldn’t have to tell Zayn that he was actually wired up about Harry calling him _cute._ If that’s what actually happened?He’s still not completely sure.Does not want to over think it one bit.

“You know, you can talk to me about it?You’re my best mate. yeah?”

“Zayn-y, Zayn-y, Zayn-y - you know if I needed to talk to you I would.It’s just footy and this exam and my overall crippling self-doubt while simultaneously thinking I’m the greatest thing currently alive on this planet.”Zayn pulled himself off of the couch and walked himself out onto the tiny balcony that could fit the two of them just right and motioned for Louis to hand over his cigarette, which he did.Zayn took a drag and quickly exhaled before handing it back to Louis and walking back into the flat saying,

“I’m sure it is, mate.Let’s get back to making sure you can play in the semi-finals, yeah?”Louis took another drag as he watched Zayn from behind move back towards the couch.He lifted one clenched fist into the air before slightly shouting in perfect French, “La Révolution française! remet-toi au travail, enfoiré”and Louis wished for a brief moment he could just be with Zayn for the rest of his days. 

*

(6:22)i need help i’m not doing well help me

(6:24) **only if you buy the pints this weekend**

(6:25)anything

(6:26) **zayn is at mine helping me.come on over, blondie**

******

(6:18) _Liam_

(6:20) _It’s very unlike u to text during class, even if it’s only our music class_

(6:20) _y are u so red faced?_

(6:21) _are u blushing?!??_

(6:21) _No_

(6:22) _is it that stranger?Louis???_

(6:22) _i thought u said he was a bloke?_

(6:23) _He is a bloke.So what?And who said it was about him.And… I’m not blushing._

(6:24) _i can feel the heat from the other side of the room. ur blusing_

(6:25) _Liam if you’re going to make fun of me then just forget it, yeah?_

(6:26) _:( harrrryyyy sorry.what did he say?_

(6:27) _It’s not really what he said but what I said?_

(6:28) _I kind of made it seem like I was calling him attractive?_

(6:30) _you know what he looks like?_

(6:30) _and he’s a bloke_

(6:31) _Who cares if he’s a guy!and no, i don’t, but he got uppity and left.It was weird.Do you think he thought it was weird?Do you think he thinks I was flirting with him?I didn’t mean to do that_

(6:32) _i think it’s kind of a weird situation anyways… maybe it was a homophobic thing_

(6:34) _He doesn’t strike me as being homophobic… if anyone does it’s you in this conversation_

(6:36) _i’m sorry, u kno thats not what i meant… my point still stands_

(6:36) _u blushed_

(6:38) _:/_

**

(10:41) _Are you homophobic?_

(10:54) **…what ?**

(10:56) _It’s just that I said something that kind of could have been seen as me calling you attractive and you sort of just became icy and I didn’t know if it was because you were offended at what I said?_

(10:57) **i honestly just had to study, my mate came over to help**

(10:58) _So it isn’t a homophobic thing?_

(11:00) **i can assure you i am definitely not homophobic**

(11:01) _Okay, good. It was just bothering me for a while I didn’t… I was just kind of nervous you could be a shit person?_

(11:02) **i mean i wouldn’t rule that out quite yet but uh.. it’s good to know you’re not a shit person then ?**

(11:03) **and not a serial murderer**

(11:05) _I wouldn’t rule it out quite yet_

(11:05) _:)_

(11:06) _Sorry I seemed like a twat for asking that_

(11:08) **it’s alright**

(11:09) _So we’re okay?_

(11:11) **we were never bad, curly**

(11:12) _:)good luck with the rest of your studying!_

(11:14) **thanks.studying with my best mates and we’ve spent most of it playing FIFA and eating take away… so…**

(11:16) _It wouldn’t be studying it you didn’t take a break for take away :)_

(11:17) **you have a point**

(11:18) **i’ll talk to you later**

(11:19) _Night !_

 

Thursday AM

(8:43) _good morning.good luck on your exam!_

_*_

(10:12) **morning curly !exam is in a few hours**

(10:17) _I hope you got some studying done last night in between FIFA and take away_

(10:18) **zayn was able to drill some dates into my head.hopefully it doesn’t drain out of my brain until after the exam**

(10:19) _Thank goodness for Zayn :)_

(10:20) **grateful for that bloke every day**

(10:21) _How long have you known him?_

(10:23) **a few years. since we started uni**

(10:24) _My best friend, Liam… I’ve know him since the end of secondary.He’s the friend who knows about you.He’s a decent bloke, but we’re very different_

(10:26) **how so?**

(10:30) _He loves having control of everything in his life.He’s like a little puppy, but a really dumb puppy.He says some ignorant things sometimes_

(10:31) _But I keep him grounded.He’s a good person, just a little dumb_

(10:33) **reminds me of my other best mate.he’s just this ball of energy, he never stops moving or talking.he always seems happy, you know?**

(10:34) **niall’s definitely a bit daft.a lot of book stuff escapes him, but he’s like a teddy bear.you just wanna cuddle with him and keep all the bad things in the world away from him**

(10:35) _I’m glad you have some good friends :)_

(10:37) **i’ve also got you, curly :)**

 

Thursday PM

(9:02) **so it’s done**

(9:06) _How do you think you did?_

(9:07) **honestly ?who knows.there were things i recognized but i feel as if i had to guess on more than i’m comfortable with**

(9:09) _But you only have to pass, right?_

(9:10)  **well, i have to at least get a c**

(9:11) _That seems do-able_

(9:12) _When will you get the results?_

(9:13) **monday most likely**

(9:14) **how was your day?**

(9:16) _It was pretty decent.Went to dinner with a friend… Since I got some work on my case study done I almost have a free weekend.Can’t decide if I’d rather stay in my flat or go out though :/_

(9:18) **i always vote on a nice stay in & watching trash telly**

(9:19) _Well, based off of your texts from last week when you were out I’m not entirely surprised :)_

(9:21) **hey don’t get me wrong, i love getting completely trashed with my mates.but i like it sporadically & in small doses, or in the comfort of joggers in my flat**

(9:23) _Sounds like you’re living the dream_

(9:25) **i definitely am**

 

Thursday PM into Midnight

(11:56) **are you awake?**

(11:58) _I am… what’s up?_

(12:01) **can’t sleep and… just wanted to talk**

(12:01) **& get to know you more?**

(12:03) _Ask away, Louis_

(12:03) _For you I am an open book_

(12:05) **you said you have a tattoo.what is it?**

(12:08) _It’s a star on the inside of my left bicep, but just the outline.It’s not filled in_

(12:09) **any reason for the star?**

(12:11) _Haha, would you believe me if I said no?After I turned 18 I just decided that I wanted a tattoo and I got the star.I like it though :)_

(12:14) **i believe you**

(12:15) **would you get any more tattoos?**

(12:16) _Yes!I feel like I won’t be able to stop.I just don’t know what to get next :/_

(12:17) _Would you get a tattoo?_

(12:18) **never saw myself with tattoos, but who knows !**

(12:19) _If you decide to get one you’ve got to let me know_

(12:20) **you got it curly :)**

(12:24) **so did you go to dinner with liam ?**

(12:25) _No, actually this girl named Penny_

(12:37) **i see**

(12:39) _Just friends though_

(12:40) **ok, but you don’t need to explain yourself**

(12:43) _alright_

(12:43) _okay_

(12:45) **:)**

(12:46) _I think I’m going to go to sleep now.Goodnight Lou!_

(12:47) **night**

**

(12:49) **let’s go out tomorrow night, lads.tommo is looking forward to getting pissed with my two favorite mates xx :D**

 

Friday AM

(11:46) u ok? x

(11:47) cryptic txt at 1 about goin out?

(11:49) **good morning !i’m fine.long week, exam and everything.just need to unwind !!**

(11:51)only if ur not as boring as you were last week tommo

(11:53) **we went to moony’s of course i was miserable and boring**

(11:55)¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

(11:57) **niall’s buying pints and i’m choosing where we go**

(11:58) i didn’t really want to go out tonight?

(12:00):( :( :(

(12:03) **i just want to get plastered !at the point where i don’t care where we are when it happens !!!**

(12:05) lou it’s only 12, we’ll get there.yours or mine ??

(12:06)does this mean i don’t have to buy pints?

(12:07) **mine. & niall your still supplier for the evening ;) xx**

(12:09):/ :/ :/

(12:10) **¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

(12:12)tommo u knob

 

Friday PM

(6:23) _Should I be expecting a repeat of last week?_

(6:35) **???**

(6:37) _Am I going to get drunk texts from you, Louis?_

(6:40) **ahhh, i see. no, i’ll be good tonight.having my mates come over, probably play FIFA**

(6:41) _Sounds fun :)_

(6:43) **they’ll be here soon though, talk later**

(6:44) _Oh okay!Later_

_**_

(9:32) so were gonna be early

(9:33) ur home tho, yeah ?

(9:35) **just tell me when and i’ll put my specialty in the oven**

(9:36) food from the ice box hardly counts as a specialty

(9:38) **;) xx**

**

 

Friday into Saturday

(11:45) **what r u doing tonight ??? :)**

(11:48) _Oh, well last minute plans with that friend I told you about last night_

(11:49) **penny dreadful ?**

(11:53) _Not dreadful, but yeah… with Penny_

(11:55) **harry its a ref to books, dont b esad**

(11:58) _Not sad_

(11:59) **shudnt u be payin attention to pen ?**

(12:02) _She’s not the only one here_

(12:03) _Liam’s here, and a few other people too_

(12:05) **r u drunk ?**

(12:07) _No… but I think you are?_

(12:08) **a bit :)**

(12:10) _But this time it’s the comfort of your own home, right?_

(12:11) **totally right curly.much better**

(12:13) **so this pen… is she like… cute?**

(12:15) _a bit :)_

(12:24) **right then.brilliant**

(12:25) **are all the ppl ur with from class?**

(12:26) _Mhmm… they’re all a bit out of it, but I promised Liam I would get him home safe_

(12:27) _He was never one to drink until recently.Still getting those initial drunken nights out of his system_

(12:29) **i found that desire never really leaves tho**

(12:32) _I don’t drink and get drunk too often_

(12:34) **then u can make sure i get home safe too**

(12:35) _Of course, Louis :)_

(12:38) **ur wonderful**

(12:39) **truly magnificent**

(12:41) _:) you too lou_

(12:48) **well go back 2 ur friends, dont want 2 be keeping u from them**

(12:50) _I could say the same about you_

(12:51) **oh dont worry abut me.its my flat so i can honestly do whatever i want :)))**

(12:53) _Hahaha oh I see_

(12:55) **my biggest problem with drinking is i get drunk too early & fall asleep before 1**

(12:57) _Is this your way of saying goodnight?_

(12:58) **u got me !**

(1:00) _Night Lou_

(1:03) **not even going to make it 2 the loo 2 brush my teeth… night harold**

(1:04) _First time you called me Harold_

(1:05) **there are 1st 4 everyhthing :)**

 

Saturday AM

(9:12) **rise and shine, mates !time to clean the flat**

(9:16) how

(9:17) how r u even functioning ??

(9:18) **luck of the draw**

(9:19) **did u see what was drawn on niall’s face?**

(9:21) did i do that ??

(9:22) **probably.i couldn’t draw something that realistic**

(9:23) kind of impressed tbh :)

(9:29) **everything alright in there? i heard a thud & a yell**

(9:32)ur both absolute knobs

(9:34) **ah, little niall has woken up. it all makes sense :)**

(9:35)i hate both of u

**

(11:43) _Mornin’ !_

(11:49) _:( is it_

(11:52) _Of course it is_

(11:53) _I’m actually about to go out to brunch_

(11:55) _i could go for a bite out_

(11:57) _I never said you were invited_

(11:58) _I’m meeting someone :)_

(12:00) _is it with that bloke??_

(12:01) _I’m going to pretend you didn’t mean that in the way I think you meant it.And no… with Penny_

(12:03) _yeah… i wouldn’t want 2 go to brunch anywyas ;)_

(12:04) _Go back to bed Liam…_

 

Saturday PM

(4:06) _Louis!_

(4:08) **harry !**

(4:10) _Hope you had a good sleep_

(4:11) **i did indeed**

(4:13) _Can I talk to you about something?_

(4:15) **sure**

(4:15) _It’s nothing important it’s just that Liam’s been bugging me since this morning so I didn’t feel comfortable talking to him about it_

(4:17) **is everything ok ?**

(4:18) _Oh, yeah!Sorry… it’s actually about Penny?_

(4:22) **i see**

(4:23) **ok and ??**

(4:25) _Well, we went to brunch this morning.It was just us… I dunno… I feel like I might fancy her_

(4:29) **if u fancy her and she keeps hanging out with u there’s a chance she fancy’s you too, yeah?**

(4:30) _Yes… but idk… I can’t tell if I like her or her company?_

(4:31) **i think that’s an important thing to find out**

(4:33) _No yeah, you’re right… I’ll talk to you later, Louis_

**

(4:37) **is it too soon to start drinking again?**

(4:41) no, but idk if my stomach can handle another night of drinking

(4:43) **i’m down for anything tonight**

(4:45) spliff?

(4:46) **zayn you know me so well**

(4:47) its what im here for babe xx

**

(8:13) _So we’re going on a real date tonight_

(8:36) **i am too blazed to even comprehend this right now, curly**

(8:38) **maybe another time**

 


	3. Week 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> phone calls. selfies. brownies. semis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry is _italics_  
>  Louis is **bold**  
>  Zayn is underlined  
> Liam is _underlined italics_  
>  Niall is regular

Monday AM

Mondays were always rough.Really rough.

But on Sunday afternoon Louis only had to ask Zayn if he would come back over and watch Dirty Dancing for Zayn to understand that Louis probably had more on his mind than football and his history exam results that he didn’t want to talk about.So, because Zayn is who he is he also brought an overnight bag, some chocolates, and Scarface to watch later; and that’s how they spent their Sunday.

When Louis woke up on Monday groggy and determined that if he didn’t move, didn’t acknowledge his own existence, then maybe (just maybe) he wouldn’t have to get up and go to uni lectures.This proved to be impossible when he could no longer feel his own arm that was lodged underneath his body, and Zayn rolled in his sleep, kicking Louis right in his shin.

Louis sighed in defeat and pulled his arm out from underneath him, though it took more effort than he thought since it was proper asleep.As he waited for his arm to come back to life he could feel the prickly sensation through his muscles as blood was finally being pumped through his veins.He thought about Baby, Johnny, Tony Montana, and how lucky he was to have Zayn as his best mate.Louis didn’t really believe in a singular soul mate, but he did believe that Zayn had to be one of his.They just got each other, and could have days like yesterday where they just sat at watch movies and their company was enough.

That doesn’t mean Louis didn’t recite half of Dirty Dancing and Zayn mocked him relentlessly, and that Zayn had that look of awe on his face throughout the entirety of Scarface and Louis took snapchats and assembled them as a story for Niall (who had to work all of Sunday and couldn’t get off, poor bloke); but they got each other on a level where words weren’t necessary.

When Zayn rolled over again in the bed while Louis contemplated if he should get up to shower or just lie in his own filth for the rest of eternity Louis just sighed.

“If you keep sighing how am I supposed to sleep?”mumbled Zayn, eyes still closed.

“We should do something.”

“But if we do that then we have to get up.And your bed is cozy and warm.”Louis sighed again,

“You’re right… fuck it.”

**

(10:46)where r u?

(10:54) **couldn’t make it out of bed, mate**

(10:56)you mean zayn convinced you to skip

(10:57) **and?**

(10:59)well we got our exams back

(11:00) **oh shit fuck !**

(11:01) **and ??**

(11:03)i passed!

(11:03)idk how you did tho…

(11:04)but if i did u mustve yeah?

(11:07) **oh god**

(11:08)of all days to skip

(11:10) **i’m on my way maybe i can go catch them in their office or something**

(11:12)yeah good luck mate.i’m sure it’ll be ok tho

*

Monday PM

(1:13) **no luck**

(1:19):(

(1:21) **i’m going to training**

(1:23)wanna go for a pint after ?

(1:25) **you’re adorable , but no**

(1:26) ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**

(6:12) **my exam score came out**

(6:13) **but i didn’t go to class so …**

(6:17) _Why did you skip?_

(6:18) _I’m getting the impression you tend to skip things you shouldn’t skip :)_

(6:20) **and i’m getting the impression that you’re a snarky little shit**

(6:23) _Got it from you, Lou :)_

(6:25) _But you thought you did okay, right?_

(6:26) **i question everything i do**

(6:27) **paul didn’t say anything at training tho so who knows ?**

(6:31) _Okay!I think it’ll be okay :)_

(6:32) _How was the rest of your weekend?_

(6:38) **lowkey**

(6:39) **movies, food, sleep**

(6:41) _Weed_

(6:44) **is that an issue ?**

(6:46) _No, just a fact_

(6:48) **ok but is it a fact that is bothersome ?**

(6:49) _No_

(6:50) **ok**

(6:51) _Is everything ok?_

(6:53) **i’m fine curly .how was your weekend ?**

(6:56) _Fun :)_

(6:58) **yeah ?how’d that date go ?**

(7:00) _It went well… nothing serious_

(7:01) _I don’t want anything serious either_

(7:03) **i’ll hold u to it**

(7:04) _Knew I could count on you_

(7:05) **i’m very reliable**

(7:07) _So you’ll be the one to call in a compromising situation?_

(7:08) **definitely**

(7:10) _When are the semi’s?_

(7:11) **this weekend .saturday**

(7:12) _it’ll be okay.You studied hard, you’ll get the grade you need :)_

(7:13) **thanks curly**

 *

Tuesday PM

(1:02) **on my way to pauls office to tell him the news !!**

(1:02) **i got a c+ !!**

(1:03) **took a lot to not swear in front of my professor**

(1:05) _I’m soooo excited!That’s awesome Louis_

(1:06) _Knew you could pass_

(1:07) **thanks mate ! :)**

(1:08) **bring on the semi’s !!**

(1:09) _I really am excited for you, Louis!Wish I could come and cheer you on x_

(1:10) **you should ! :)**

(1:13) _Really?_

(1:14) **yes.cardiff isn’t too far away.do you have a car ?**

(1:15) _I do…_

(1:15) **:)**

(1:17) _Ok but, really really?_

(1:18) **yeah !does that make you uncomfortable ?**

(1:19) **you can bring liam if you'd like ?**

(1:20) **or i can pretend that i wasn’t serious ??**

(1:21) _It’s just very sudden and I might be busy and I don’t even know what you look like??_

(1:22) **would you like to know what i look like ?**

(1:23) _Describe yourself first :)_

(1:23) **oookay !**

(1:25) **i’m average height for a bloke, i’ve got brown hair, blue eyes … ruggedly handsome :)**

(1:25) **i feel like an absolute twat texting this all out ? can’t take it seriously !**

(1:26) _Haha I believe you though … ’funny, handsome, rugged’ :)_

(1:27) **& you’ve got your cupcake hair  & charming personality**

(1:28) _This is very true_

(1:28) _And my green eyes as well as my long and lean legs_

(1:29) **long & lean ?& you don’t play footy?**

(1:30) _I enjoy it as a spectator, but every time I try and play I just let myself down_

(1:30) _A true shame_

(1:31) _I’m still thinking about what you said though, about getting to Oxford for the game.Can I get back to you on that?Just… logistically.Uni, work, potential obligations I may have forgotten about x_

(1:33) **it’s not a big deal**

(1:33) **if it can’t happen it can’t happen**

(1:34) _Okay, we’ll see :)_

_*_

Tuesday PM

(9:56) _Louis?_

(10:00) **harry ?**

(10:01) _If this is weird it’s ok, but I was wondering if we could talk on the phone?_

(10:02) **are you ok ?**

(10:03) _Oh yeah, just wasn’t getting anything productive done and realized how I can’t put a voice to the texts I get from you_

(10:03) _Figured I’d try and get that fixed, if that’s not weird?_

(10:04) **not weird, i’m at zayn’s give me a mo**

(10:05) _If you’re with your friends forget it!It’s not a big deal_

(10:06) **& it’s not a big deal if I step away for a few**

(10:06) **it’s fine .can i call you now ?**

(10:07) _Yes_

**_[Calling Curly]_ **

_“Hello?”_

**“Harry?”**

_“Hiii Louis.I didn’t really plan much past this.How are you?”_

**“It’s kind of how these things go, innit?I’m alright though.”**

_“You’re voice is not at all how I imagined it… Lovely tenor.”_

**“Yours… it’s a lot deeper than I would’ve thought.More gruff.”**

_“I’m assuming that’s a good thing.”_

**“It is.So what are you neglecting to talk to me, Curly?”**

_“Uni work.Just not feeling it tonight.”_

**“Ooo, don’t I know the feeling.”**

_“I’m not usually like this, I like getting my work done.Oh, and congratulations again on passing your history exam!”_

**“Isn’t it ace?Saturday can’t come fast enough, but a bit nervous as well.”**

_“Oooh Lou, that’s normal.Regardless if I’m there or not I’ll be cheering you on”_

**“Hahaha, I’m chuffed mate.Truly chuffed.”**

_“So when do you play if you make it to the finals?”_

**“Two weeks from the semi’s.”**

_“I’ll try and make that one, then.”_

**“You don’t have to make any of them.Sorry I was weird about askin, was just excited about the match.Honestly.”**

_“Okay, okay.How was Paul’s reaction finding out you passed?”_

**“Oh, typical Paul. Acted like he didn’t care if I passed or failed - but I know he’s relieved and elated his star forward gets to play in the semi’s.”**

_“You seem to have quite the ego.”_

**“Yeah, you kind of have to when you’re perfect like me.But then again I’m sitting in Zayn’s toilet so I’m not sure if my ego is as large as you think.”**

_“Always able to keep yourself humble.I like that.”_

**“Thank you.I should go though.You have whatever work you have and if I’m in the toilets any longer who knows what the lads are gonna think of me.”**

_“Parting is such sweet sorrow.”_

**“Ok Shakespeare, hopefully this doesn’t end in tragedy.Goodnight”**

_“Byyyee Louis.”_

**_[Call Disconnected]_ **

*

Wednesday AM

(10:37) _I had a dream last night I met you and you were someone famous, and you had a bunch of people asking for photos and you saw me and waved me over.And when I got to you everyone was gone, but I still had no idea what you looked like.You were wearing a football kit though.Assumed you were a pro-footy player :)_

(10:46) **& i had a dream i was a pro-footy player !**

(10:46) **but i didn’t meet you in my dream :/**

(10:47) _Well, Louis, that’s no fun_

(10:47) **maybe someday !**

(10:50) **here - in case you dream about me again at least you can have a face**

(10:50)   


(10:52) _Huh, my imagination didn’t do you justice, Lou.You ARE ruggedly handsome.Why does this not shock me? :)_

(10:53) **i’m a man of honor . i’d never lie to you curly**

(10:54) _There wasn’t an ounce of doubt_

(10:55) **well keep it safe .don’t go too wild with it**

(11:03) **i was only messing around with that last bit !**

(11:05) _I figured :)_

(11:05) _I’m just on my way to work.I’ll have to scrounge in order to try and find something that doesn’t make me falter when next to yours_

(11:06) **hush ,i’m sure you’ll get close :)**

(11:07) _Very funny, Louis x_

**

Wednesday PM

(12:13) **i sent him a photo of myself**

(12:15) was it prompted ??

(12:16) **kind of**

(12:16) **he mentioned how i popped up in a dream but i had no face**

(12:16) **so i just sent him a photo**

(12:17) **he took it well**

(12:19) i’m glad x

(12:20) are u sure ur not into him ??

(12:23) **he’s cool but i still don’t even know if he’s into blokes**

(12:24) **there isn’t a real subtle way about that, for your information**

(12:24) **he’s also sortof dating this girl named penny**

(12:26) penny ?? interestin name

(12:27) **hardly**

(12:27) aaahh lou, r u telling me ur jealous ?? xx

(12:27) **… hardly**

(12:28) **we’re friends .**

(12:30) friends who share photos nd have a convo in the toilets ??

(12:31) **you heard that ?!**

(12:31) u weren't whisperin mate haha xx

(12:32) **well that’s rude of you ,that was a private conversation**

(12:33) settle down, i didn’t actually hear what u were talkin about

(12:33) **yea ok**

(12:34) i swear 

(12:34) **it’s fine it doesn’t matter**

(12:35) i’m not niall

(12:35) **fair point**

(12:36)  i think u shud go for it

(12:37) **for what ?**

(12:37) **harry ?!**

(12:38) **i told u we’re friends . & he’s dating someone & i don’t even know if he’s into blokes .**

(12:39) **what would be the point of pursuing ? there’s nothing to pursue .i just want a normal friendship**

(12:40) i thought that’s why u had me ?? :)xx

(12:41) **u are such a twat, malik**

(12:42) ok ok i’ll lay off, yeah ??

(12:43) **thanks xx**

**

Wednesday PM

(7:43) _Brownies or cupcakes?_

(7:44) **i’m a fan of cupcakes but depends on what kind of cupcakes**

(7:44) _Red velvet.My night class was cancelled so I’m making them for Penny… and I’ll have to give some to Liam_

(7:45) **hmm… maybe cupcakes**

(7:45) **are you baking from scratch?**

(7:46) _Cupcakes yes, brownies are boxed.I thought it’d be something nice :)_

(7:48) **it is something nice.. but go with brownies.baking from scratch is really personal**

(7:49) _But I like baking_

(7:41) **& you asked me to make sure you keep things casual .baking from scratch is too much too soon**

(7:42) **in my opinion**

(7:43)O _h… okay, I guess you’re right_

(7:45) **you can do whatever you want though**

(7:46) _No no you’re right.Brownies it is :)_

(7:51) **so you like baking as well as cooking ? :)**

(7:55) _Yes!Back in Holmes Chapel I would work at the bakery part time_

(7:56) **favorite thing to bake ?**

(7:59) _Cupcakes and cookies.Homemade icings and custards._

(8:01) **favorite dessert ?**

(8:09) _Ice cream :)_

(8:09) _I like simple_

(8:10) **hope the brownies are going well**

(8:16) _They’re baking!_

(8:17) **is she coming to yours ?**

(8:19) _Yes_

(8:21) **planning to woo her with desserts, i see**

(8:22) _Haha, not really!No intentions of woo’ing_

(8:24) **you’re too innocent**

(8:25) _You’re trying to find out how corrupt I am_

(8:26) **maybe :)**

(8:28) _Yeah, maybe another time xx_

(8:30) **unintentionally too forward ?**

(8:31) _A bit, but it’s okay :)_

(8:32) **ahh, curly .your modesty is oddly admirable**

(8:33) **have fun tonight with penny**

(8:33) **but not too much fun**

(8:34) _Thanks Lou.Enjoy your night too_

(8:34) _Whatever your plans are x_

**

(8:38) _Liam :/_

(8:42) _harry!isn’t penny there yet ?_

(8:43) _No_

(8:44) _is that why ur :/_

(8:45) _No… I made brownies by the way.I’ll save you some x_

(8:46) _have i told you lately that i love you?_

(8:46) _you’re just a slave to my baking_

(8:47) _truuuu make sure u save me a center piece_

(8:48) _maybe :)_

(8:50) _:(_

(8:50) _when is she comin ?_

(8:51) _Just called me, she’s downstairs.I had something to talk to you about but later!_

*

(11:43) _Is it rude to ask someone you’re, technically but not officially, dating to leave your apartment?_

(11:48) _depends on the context ?_

(11:49) _I dunno, but I feel bad asking_

(11:49) _u know sometimes i think ur 2 nice mate_

(11:50) _also why would u want her to leave?_

(11:51) _I don’t know, Liam_

(11:53) _ok well idk what u want me to do bout it ?i like penny, she’s nice_

(11:54) _I just don’t know what she’s expecting and I don’t want to sleep with her tonight_

(11:55) _why not ?!_

(11:55) _Because I don’t want to.Don’t be rude, Liam_

(11:57) _wasn’t being rude, just curious.idk harry, if u don’t want her to stay then u just ask if she could leave_

(11:57) _drive her home and be a gentleman though_

(12:07) _She drove herself, walked her to her car.She seemed ok about leaving :)_

(12:07) _good.give her a kiss goodnite? ;)_

(12:08) _Liam you know I rarely kiss and tell_

(12:08) _But it was just a little kiss, yeah :)_

(12:09) _;)cheeky_

(12:10) _I do like her :)_

(12:11) _good on u mate_

(12:11) _what was it u wanted to talk bout before ?_

(12:12) _Oh, it had to do with Louis_

(12:13) _really?_

(12:13) _Yes really_

(12:14) _bout .. ?_

(12:16) _A few things actually, but mainly he asked me to go to his football semi’s this Saturday and I know what he looks like now_

(12:17) _:O what ?!_

(12:18) _I know, he said I could bring you if I were uncomfortable_

(12:20) _that’s not what i’m concerned about at the mo!you know what he looks like ?!how?!_

(12:20) _He sent me a picture, how else?_

(12:21) _idk if you googled and tried finding him on the internet or anything_

(12:22) _I don’t know his last name so no_

(12:23) _well can i see what he looks like ?_

(12:23) _I’ll show you in person tomorrow_

(12:24) _Want to see real, in the moment reaction_

(12:25) _and why is that?is he hideous or something haha_

(12:26) _Actually the opposite, he’s quite handsome :)_

(12:26) _interesting_

(12:27) _How?_

(12:27) _curious to see if our definitions of handsome are the same_

(12:28) _Not as handsome as you xx_

(12:29) _he will be after i eat those leftover brownies :p_

(12:31) _About the semi’s this weekend, would you go with me if it works out?_

(12:32) _i dunno mayeb_

(12:33) _Just let me know, yeah?_

(12:34) _yeah_

**

Thursday AM

(8:14) **i hate morning training !!!!!**

(8:14) **i’m never going to be at my peak in the morning**

(8:14) **so what’s the point ??**

(8:17)why are u even texting me? it’s so early

(8:18) **cos i know you’re up xx**

(8:19) i hate morning shifts

(8:19)probably more than you hate morning training

(8:20) **hmmm not possible**

(8:20) **at least you’re getting paid for it**

(8:21)at least you’re going to the semi’s

(8:21) **doesn’t help**

(8:22)¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

(8:23) **i love you, but you’re a twat**

**

Thursday PM

(7:32) **how did last night go ?**

(7:36) _Well, she left about midnight_

(7:37) **didn’t spend the night ?what a gentleman**

(7:37) _For the record, even if she had spent the night I wasn’t going to sleep with her_

(7:38) **even more of a gentleman**

(7:38) **but that’s not my business**

(7:40) _What did you do last night?_

(7:42) **put off uni work and watched telly**

(7:42) **i was truly in my environment**

(7:43) _Ooh, what was on the telly ?_

(7:44) **oh you know jus trash reality**

(7:45) _It may be trash, but it is entertainment_

(7:45) **quite right you are, curly**

(7:48) _So I asked Liam if he would come with me to Oxford this weekend_

(7:48) **i thought i said you didn’t have to ??**

(7:49) _He said maybe so we’ll see !_

(7:49) _I think it’d be nice to meet you, Louis_

(7:50) **of course it would, i’m great**

(7:50) **but it isn’t necessary if you have things to do ?**

(7:51) _I still don’t know what is going on with uni work and everything else.It’s just at maybe right now.Is that okay?_

(7:52) _If you don’t want me to come I won’t I don’t want you to be uncomfortable_

(7:53) **no curly it’s not that**

(7:53) **just keep me posted**

(7:54) _Okay_

(7:54) _By the way…_

(7:55)   


(7:56) **oh my, that dimple**

(7:57) **lovely sweater, are you on a plane ?**

(7:57) _Thank you, and yes to go on holiday_

(7:58) **holiday !where did you go ?**

(7:58) _Me mum, sister, and I went to to France last year_

(7:59) **sounds lovely :)**

(8:01) _It was.My hair is a bit different now, by the way_

(8:01) **oh really, how so ?**

(8:02) _a bit longer, but definitely can tell a difference_

(8:02) **well i bet it looks lovely regardless**

(8:03) _I never said it looked bad_

(8:03) **& i’m the one with the ego**

(8:04) _I take pride in my hair!!_

(8:04) **calm down curly !**

(8:05)  **just messing with you xx :)**

(8:05) _Yeah yeah, sure :)_

(8:12) **so you like cooking, right ?**

(8:13) _I do_

(8:13) **i’m going to need your help**

(8:14) **i can’t cook anything i just attempted some grilled chicken & at first i didn’t cook it enough**

(8:14) **but then it was too dry**

(8:14) **& it didn't even taste good what did i do wrong**

(8:15) _Oh Louis, practice makes perfect.You can do it!_

(8:17) **ah maybe someday**

(8:17) **but the problem is i’m still hungry**

(8:18) _My only advice at the moment is find something even more simple, or takeaway_

(8:18) **i’m gonna go broke because of takeaway :(**

(8:19) _At least it’s for food, which is something you need, instead of something else_

(8:20) **only a slight consolation**

(8:20) _I tried_

(8:21) **you did & i’m grateful **

(8:21) **but still hungry**

(8:22) _I suggest Indian_

(8:25) **sounds like a solid enough plan**

**

(8:43) **harry sent me a photo of himself**

(8:43) **you should see him**

(8:43) **he’s beautiful**

*

(9:03) got ur messages… & the pic

(9:03) he’s cute

(9:05) **yes i kno**

**

Thursday PM

(10:06) **indian was worth it .very delicious**

(10:11) _Perfect, I’m glad it worked out for you_

(10:11) _Did you do any uni work tonight ?_

(10:12) **thought bout doing uni work**

(10:12) **does that count ?**

(10:13) _hmmm afraid not_ ** _._** _Only counts if you actually got something accomplished_

(10:15) **ahh, maybe someday soon x**

(10:16) _You think it’ll get in the way of the finals?_

(10:16) **i’m just trying to make it thru the semi’s**

(10:17) _Fair enough!_

(10:17) _Do you have training tomorrow before the match ?_

(10:19) **yea but since it’s the day before the semi’s we’re not going to be doing much**

(10:19) **don’t wanna have anyone accidentally get injured before the big game**

(10:20) **god that would honestly be terrible**

(10:21) _Yes definitely.Still no official word, but I’ll let you know tomorrow about me coming_

(10:22) **okay .please don’t feel obligated tho**

(10:22) **since i almost forced you when i first asked**

(10:23) _Well now we know what the other looks like, we’ve chatted on the phone… we’re becoming proper mates_

(10:24) **was i not a proper mate before ?!**

(10:24) _That’s not what I meant!_

(10:25) **only messin with ya, curly !don’t take it so serious :)**

(10:26) _Ahhh, it’s hard to gauge sarcasm and jokes with mates you have met!_

(10:27) **hey, maybe soon !**

(10:28) _Maybe soon :)_

**

Friday AM

(10:02) _Any updates for tomorrow?_

(10:06) _don’t think i can, mate_

(10:06) _sorry x_

(10:07) _Ah, it’s okay.You think I should ask Penny?_

(10:08) _idk, sure… but would she even want to go ??_

(10:09) _I dunno, that’s why I’d ask_

(10:09) _well do what you want.sorry i cant go tho_

**

(11:43)any plans for tonight, lads ?!

(11:52) **night before the semi’s blondie**

(11:52) **no way**

(11:54)not even dirty dancing ?

(11:55) **oooh yea you got me .sounds like a plan**

(11:56) **will you cook me dinner too ?**

(11:56) **i love it when you’re domestic xx ;)**

(11:58)anything for you tommo ..anything in particular ?

(11:59) **surprise me :)**

(12:00) it’s only noon pls stop texting in a group chat u kno im not ready 4 this …

(12:02)¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

(12:03) **ace niall**

(12:04) fuck u both

**

Friday PM

(2:04) _Plans for tonight?_

(2:07) **training a bit later than niall is cooking me dinner & staying in & watching some movies**

(2:07) **gotta keep it low-key before a match**

(2:08) _Are you nervous?_

(2:10) **a bit, but it doesn’t really get to me until right before we start playing**

(2:11) _I get that.Glad you’re getting a proper meal tonight_

(2:11) **bless niall, right ?**

(2:12) **what are your plans for tonight ?**

(2:13) _Date with Penny_

(2:16) **ah, i see .well i hope that’s fun**

(2:16) _Thanks!Was talking with Liam and he can’t come.I might ask Penny though_

(2:20) **really ?that’s a shame**

(2:21) _I know, Liam’s fun at footy matches.But would it be okay if I asked Penny to come tomorrow?_

(2:27) **sure i guess**

(2:28) _Wicked.Will let you know later tonight_

(2:28) **ok gotta run !**

(2:29) _Later :)_

**

(8:21) **i regret inviting harry ??**

(8:23) why ?? x

(8:23) **been talking for less than a month**

(8:24) yea but uve blown blokes u knew for less than an hour xx

(8:25) **what the fuck**

(8:28) im comin over soon x

(8:28) **you’re making me regret your invite too**

(8:29) nah u don’t, babe 

(8:29) **i love it when you call me babe ;***

(8:31) AHAHA :)

**

(11:19) **how’s your night going ??**

(11:32) _Nice, yours?_

(11:33) **fine enough**

(11:34) **niall’s dinner was ace**

(11:38) _Probably not as good as my cooking_

(11:39) **i dunno, he’s got something goin’ for him**

(11:43) _doubt my cooking skills?_

(11:44) **haven’t had your cooking so all things considered could u blame me ? ahaha**

(11:48) _Hmm fair enough_

(11:50) **are you still with penny ?**

(11:52) _Yeah, but I think I’m getting ready for her to head out_

(11:54) **curly for the gentleman’s card again x**

(12:14) _Hush_

(12:14) _Also spoke to her in the car about tomorrow, she’s into the idea of a road trip out to Oxford.Explained you were an old Secondary friend_

(12:17) **secrets & lies ?**

(12:18)  _Is that okay?_

(12:18) **hmm, i suppose**

(12:19) _Just easier to explain to the girl I’m dating that the boy I’m going to see play footy is an old friend rather than a new one I haven’t met_

(12:20) **sounds like a man u fan to their other xx :)**

(12:20) _Very funny Louis, but couldn’t you play on man u one day?_

(12:21) **nah**

(12:22) _Really?_

(12:24) **1st, not my team — 2nd, will never be good enough for premiere league**

(12:25) _Sad way to think about your skills?_

(12:25) **realistic, actually**

(12:26) _So what time, realistically, should we leave tomorrow if we wanna make the game?_

(12:28) **so you’re positive you’re coming ?**

(12:30) _You keep harping on that, do you not want me to come?_

(12:31) **just unsure,** **don’t take it the wrong way**

(12:31) _Because we’ve only been talking for a month?_

(12:32) **less actually … but no**

(12:32) _Oh… well why?_

(12:33) **just nervous and if we lose i’m not going to be happy to see you**

(12:33) **i mean… i would but i’d be too upset to be happy**

(12:34) _But you’ll do fine.You’ll win_

(12:34) **harry, i don’t think i want you to come anymore**

(12:34) **sorry**

(12:35) **maybe sometime soon though… after this almost finished season?**

(12:37) _Okay_

(12:37) **sorry curly**

(12:38) **forgive me xx**

**

Saturday AM

(9:03) **i know u left cos u had work**

(9:03) **but i just wanted u to kno harry isn’t coming today**

(9:13) :/

(9:13) y not ?

(9:15) **i uninvited him**

(9:15) what ??!

(9:17) **i just wasn’t feeling it anymore**

(9:17) ok but y ???

(9:18) **just nervous… it’s the semis & everything**

(9:20) wasn't a friend coming tho?

(9:20) **his mate liam, but he couldn’t so the girl he’s dating was gonna come**

(9:23) i see

(9:23) **but she’s not the reason**

(9:25) sure

(9:26) **it isn't**

(9:30) ok oki’ll see u after the match… good luck babe xx

(9:30) i’m sad i couldn’t get out of this shift

(9:31) **i forgive you x**

**

(10:11) _Good luck x_

(10:14) **thanks just getting ready to head out for warmups**

(10:14) **sorry for being a tosser**

(10:15) _It’s fine_

**

Saturday PM

(3:55)don’t freak out but meet me at the infirmary as soon as ur off

(5:04) what the fuck ?

(5:08)louis has a hamstring tear & it’s pretty serious he can’t walk

(5:09) christ lou

(5:10)yeah his dad also surprised him so it’s just not good

(5:11) step-dad or dad

(5:12)dad

(5:12) fucksake be there soon

**

(9:14) **be grateful you didn’t come**

(9:14) **because it fucking sucked**

(9:16) _So you lost?_

(9:17) **no we won**

(9:17) _That’s bad because?_

(9:18) **are you free for a call?**

(9:20) _No… are you okay?_

(9:21) **when will you be free?**

(9:23) _Give me 20 minutes_

(9:47) _Okay I’m back in my flat_

**_[Calling Curly]_ **

_Hi Louis_

**Hey Harry**

_You do sound upset… what’s going on?What happened?_

**I— I got a message from my dad… he went to the game.I dunno how he found out cause we’re not even in contact.I just don’t care for him, you know?And he just showed up to the semis and I knew he was there and it fucked up my head and I played like shit.**

_But you won, yeah?_

**Harry, I played like such shit I injured my hammy and now I’ve taken myself out from fucking playing in the finals.**

_Louis…_

**Fucking ace, right?Can’t even walk.**

_Who’s taking care of you?_

**Staying at Zayn’s.It’s such shit.**

_How did it all happen?_

**I cramped up and kept playing.Someone tried to challenge me and did a shit job and I went flying.Gave us a penalty kick and it gave us our lead but… fuck.I didn’t stretch well enough… I can’t believe I can’t play in the finals.Like the entire season I worked my ass off at training for nothing, passing that exam for nothing.It’s just some cruel joke.And I was rude at you last night for uninviting you, but I’m glad if this was the state you would’ve seen me in, which is also real shit of me.**

_No it’s not Louis.I mean, I was excited to go and I still don’t really get why you changed your mind last minute but, I don’t think I should be upset?I don’t think I can be after hearing about how you’re doing.Are you at Zayn’s now? Are you in pain?_

**Not too much pain.I have something for it, but yeah at Z’s.. but he’s out right now getting me food.It’s a nice compensation for all this happening; he’ll dote on me for a while.Nice of you to say you’re not upset, but I’m still upset about being childish with you coming and bringing Penny.**

_Wait you just didn’t want me to bring Penny?_

**It’s what I said but not what I meant.**

_That doesn’t make sense._

**I meant it like… I just don’t like making nice to people I know nothing about?**

_You wouldn’t have known anything about Liam if he could’ve come.I’m confused._

**I know a slight bit more about Liam than I do about Penny, but that’s not the point.**

_I’m not really understanding what the point you’re trying to make is; besides saying that you didn’t want me to come to your match because you didn’t want to meet Penny._

**Just not comfortable.Right, are you honestly upset about this?**

_I— No I’m just confused._

**Right, well I’m going to blame in on my painkillers and sour mood that I’m not making sense to you.But I do wanna meet you, you’re ace.Just, maybe after the finals and after I’m able to walk on my own without a limp, yeah?**

_Are those also the painkillers talking?_

**Maybe.**

_Haha, okay Louis._

**So… are you angry at me?**

_Not really, no.You seemed to have a pretty shit day._

**It deffo was.**

_You don’t have to explain but, what happened to make you dislike your dad?_

**Oh… uh —**

_You don’t have to explain Louis._

**No it’s okay.He’s just… not a good person?He left my mum and I when I was only a toddler without really keeping touch.I’ve only really met him a few times so the fact that he just showed up messed with me, which it shouldn’t of, but it did.Just don’t get why he thought it was okay to do that?**

_I’m sorry Louis._

**Nah, s’okay.By the way, where were you before that you had to leave?You didn’t have to leave to talk to me.**

_Oh… I was just at a friends.Plus I’m glad I talked to you, you needed to talk to someone.And I needed a reason to leave anyways._

**Can’t believe you’re just using me.**

_Never!_

**Ahahaha - ooh!Hiya Zayn!Zayn’s just come back.**

_Oh, well I think I should leave you then._

**Zayn it’s just Harry … yeah that sounds good … Harry, you there?**

_Yes._

**Z is back and he wants my complete attention, plus he’s brought me food so he deserves it.We’ll chat later, yeah?**

_Yeah._

**Thanks for letting me ring ya.**

_Anytime Lou, anytime.Feel better._

**Will try.**

*

Sunday AM

(7:48) **leg is stiff & hurts & woke me up**

(8:02) **someone needs to be awake with me & i’ve nominated u**

(8:36) **z left my crutches on the other side of the room & i can’t even get up to have a wee this is so embarrassing**

(9:17) **he is so hard to wake up but it only took a few shoves for it to work out.but my leg is killin me**

(9:49) **it’s time to get up !**

(9:53) _I don’t even know which one I should acknowledge first:I’m sorry your leg is bothering you, glad you didn’t piss yourself, & I’m awake now thanks._

(9:54) **morning, curly**

(9:58) _Is it?_

(9:59) **not a morning person I take it?**

(10:01) _Not really_

(10:01) **no one beats zayn in that department.it’s impossible to wake him up most mornings**

(10:02) _How long did it take when you needed your crutches_

(10:03) **longer than necessary.even when you lying right next to him pushing and talking right in his ear he refuses to get outta bed.especially if he doesn’t have to**

(10:03) **in this case he had to :)**

(10:04) **tellin him i’m gonna piss his bed was enough for him tho**

(10:05) _Glad this worked out for everybody, but I’m still knackered D:_

(10:07) **haha z told me that if my phone keeps going off he’s going to toss it**

(10:07) _I’m… scared to text you now?_

(10:08) **an empty threat no worries**

(10:08) **any dreams with my actual face this time around ?**

(10:10) _Haha, unfortunately not_

(10:11) **sorry your dreams were lacking substance**

(10:14) _Me too haha_

(10:17) **harry this is zayn… some of us are tryin 2 sleep since it’s only quarter past**

(10:17) **don’t blame u, but lou is losin the phone**

(10:18) _Sorrrryyy xx_

**

(10:20) do something w/ him i need sleep

(10:21)hahahahahahahaha

(10:21) pls i’m beggin u just watch some telly and make him eggs on toast

(10:23)you own me, malik

**

Sunday PM

(1:14) **sorry about zayn**

(1:14) **as i said he’s a terrible morning person**

(1:16) _A little strange, but it’s fine haha_

(1:16) _So much for an idle threat x_

(1:17) **didn’t know he had it in him**

(1:18) _For future reference: Zayn’s morning threats are real_

(1:20) **don’t get in the way of a sleeping Zayn**

(1:21) _How’s the pain?_

(1:21) **still painful**

(1:22) _:/_

(1:23) **& still mourning my chances for the finals**

(1:23) **there’s only so far my excitement for my team goes, you know ?**

(1:24) **wish i could be celebrating it x**

(1:25) _It’ll be okay, Lou. You should keep it easy though.At least you can focus on uni_

(1:27) **u kidding ?!this is the perfect excuse to sit around and watch trash telly**

(1:27) _Well they can’t say I tried_

(1:30) **i might take a nap honestly**

(1:30)  **i’m sure zayn will get out of bed soon which leaves the entire thing to me, which will be awesome**

(1:31) _He’s still asleep?_

(1:32) **of course, i can’t stress how much of a morning person he isn’t haha**

(1:32) _Good on him_

(1:33) _Well enjoy your sleep.Maybe you can dream of me this time around, hahaha_

(1:34) **you never know**

(1:34) **later x**

(1:35) _Yeah, later x_

 


	4. Week 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> phone calls. fruity drinks. bukowski. ginsberg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Louis is **bold**  
>  Harry is _italics_  
>  Zayn is underlined  
> Liam is _underlined & italics_

Monday AM

(10:14) **you know for medical leave this isn’t as fun as i thought it’d be**

(10:20) _I didn’t even realize you were on medical leave in the first place_

(10:21) **oh yes .only for this first week seeing as i can’t really walk**

(10:21) **bit of a tricky thing**

(10:22) _So since I know you’re not getting uni work done what are you doing with all of this spare time?_

(10:23) **watching a lot of telly**

(10:25) _Is that all you do?Haha, what about non-uni reading??_

(10:25) **there’s only so many times you can re-read david beckham’s autobiography**

(10:26) _Is that really your favorite book?_

(10:27) **he’s a legend, harry**

(10:27) **a legend**

(10:29) _What about other stuff?_

(10:31) **i never liked the readings in primary & secondary**

(10:31) **just wasn’t into it .never got into it**

(10:31) **assuming you did ?**

(10:33) _Yeah, to a degree_

(10:34) **so what do YOU read ?**

(10:35) _A bit of everything.I’m into Charles Bukowski lately_

(10:37) **i’ve heard of him .zayn has a book of his poetry around**

(10:37) **he’s into that sorta thing**

(10:37) **literature & poetry**

(10:38) _Ask him which one it is I’m curious_

(10:38) **he’s out but when he comes back i deffo will**

(10:39) _Are you still staying at his?_

(10:39) **yea**

(10:39) _Ooh ok_

(10:40) **would i like it ?**

(10:40) _Bukowski?_

(10:41) **yea**

(10:41) _Probably.Let me know which one and I’ll let you know if I’ve read it_

(10:41) _Not sure what your tastes are since your favorite book is an autobiography, but we’ll see haha_

(10:42) **are you pissin on beckham ?!**

(10:42) _Hahaha never_

(10:43) **yeah ok curly**

(10:43) **football legend**

(10:44) _Louis I know!Haha_

(10:44) **;)**

(10:44) _Oh please_

(10:45) **what ? haha**

(10:45) _You’re just messing with me to mess me up_

(10:45) **prove it**

(10:46) _I don’t have to, it speaks for itself_

(10:46) **ok :)**

(10:46) _okay?_

(10:47) _Should I ignore everything you say?_

(10:47) **it’s for the best**

(10:48) _Pain meds?_

(10:48) **maybe**

(10:49) _I love being right, but I don’t like that you’re in pain :(_

(10:49) _Or that you need to take pain medication_

(10:50) **thanks curly, but i’d rather be on the meds**

(10:50) **nice little break ,  little distraction**

(10:51) _From uni?_

(10:51) **& not playing in the finals**

(10:51) **i’m gonna be bitter about it for a bit**

(10:53) _I think that’s justifiable_

(10:53) _Everything considered_

(10:56) **thanks curly .i think i’m gonna take a nap**

(10:56) **but i’ll look for that book later :)**

(10:57) _Already?It’s only 11, when did you wake up?_

(10:57) **too early**

(10:58) **leg woke me up a few hours ago ,i deserve this nap**

(10:59) _You’re right you deserve it :)_

(11:00) _Enjoy your nap x_

**

(10:42) **you have a bukonski book in your flat , yeah ?**

(10:52) bukonski ?? u mean bukowski, mate? xx aha

(10:53) **whatever**

(10:53) yeah its round somewhere .y ??

(10:54) **cause i want to read it**

(10:54) **that’s what u do with books**

(10:55) well i only have a poetry book .u don’t read poetry

(10:55) **there’s a first for everything, mate !!**

(10:56) ok, i’ll find it laters, yeah ??

(10:56) **i’ll be waiting**

(10:58) like u can go anywhere x

(10:58) **don’t remind me :(**

(10:59) **nap time ,don’t wake me up when you get in**

**

Monday PM

(8:42) **burning in water, drowning in flame**

(8:42) **that’s the book zayn has**

(8:42) **he calls it “a collection, you twat” but whatevs**

(8:45) _That’s one on my ‘to read’ list_

(8:45) _I’ll read it with you_

(8:47) **awesome .i’ll start it tonight**

*

Tuesday PM

(12:53) **this bukowski bloke is a right downer**

(12:56) never said his poems made me happy

(12:57) **but then what’s the point ?**

(12:57) **i can’t relate to this**

(12:58) how many have u read ?

(12:59) **like 4**

(1:01) ur a knob

(1:02) read out of the arms

(1:10) **ok**

(1:10) **that one was … pretty good**

(1:12) yah, not everything is gonna b amazing, but some of it is wild xx

**

(1:15) **so i was talkin to zayn**

(1:15) **this bukowski bloke knows how to make you sad**

(1:23) _I know, but I’m fascinated.I can’t help it.What have you read?_

(1:24) **a bit here and there.i’ve skipped around honestly**

(1:26) _Do you have a favorite yet?_

(1:27) **i liked out of the arms ,but wouldn’t say it’s my favorite .feel like it’ll be something else, ya know ?**

(1:31) _I went to read that one.The last three lines are beautiful._

(1:32) **it’s not bad**

(1:33) **i just feel like i can’t relate to anything i’ve read**

(1:35) _You’re gonna lose some of your punk cred if you don’t relate to Bukowski._

(1:36) **don’t i already lose it because i’m reading poetry ?**

(1:36) _No way :)_

(1:37) _Poetry is really punk :)_

(1:38) **hmm idk harry**

(1:40) _It is!_

(1:41) **you’re such a nerd**

(1:43) _:)_

**

(7:12) **can u do me a favor ?**

(7:16) depends

(7:17) **help me understand this poetry**

(7:18) what for ??

(7:19) **i feel stupid not being able to know what it means**

(7:21) sometimes it’s a lot more obvious than you think xx :)

(7:22) **that doesn’t make sense**

(7:23) i’m busy doing real uni work.y do u think i’m not at the flat ??

(7:24) **i didn’t realize u were avoiding me**

(7:29) mate ur a distraction

(7:30) can’t get nothin done with u up my ass

(7:31) **i am not up ur ass!**

(7:34) u asked me to help u move 2 the other end of the sofa … 

(7:35) **i needed the help**

(7:36) no u didn’t.do uni work babe

(7:38) **:(**

(7:42) **fine but only cause u called me babe**

**

Wednesday PM

(8:13) _I’m positively swamped this week with uni_

(8:16) **guess what i’ve been doing**

(8:17) _Not uni work? :)_

(8:18) **completely uncalled for curly !**

(8:18) **i’ll have you know i’ve written an entire 2 pages of a paper on kabuki theatre**

(8:20) _I take back what I said!I’m proud of you Louis xx_

(8:21) **you should be it’s taken a lot out of me .dunno if it even makes sense though**

(8:22) _When is it due?_

(8:24) **friday**

(8:25) _Double surprise! Not tomorrow?!_

(8:27) **i’m getting the impression you don’t think i’m incapable of doing my work**

(8:28) _Noooo !!Not true… I think you’re smart._

(8:30) **it’s ok, i’m not that smart**

(8:31) **but if it’s related to theatre i do at least try, you know ?**

(8:33) _I do, I’m sorry._

(8:34) **no way, curly**

(8:34) **s’okay**

(8:35) _Sure?_

(8:37) **positive xx**

(8:38) _So are you doing any productions at uni right now?_

(8:40) **omg !no !**

(8:41) **during this time i’m dedicated to footy ,but after the season i’m busy with shows & still doing training a couple times a week when you know … i’ll actually be able to**

(8:43) _That sounds … really busy_

(8:46) **yeah but i like what i’m busy doing so it’s alright :)**

(8:46) **gotten use to the schedule**

(8:47) _What year are you?_

(8:48) **3rd**

(8:50) _I’m technically in my first but I’m actually doing overload so I’ll be finished a year early_

(8:52)  **impressive, curly**

(8:53) _Not really :)_

(8:54) **whatever you say**

(8:56) _I texted you as a distraction from uni but I don’t think I can afford to remain distracted.I should go._

(8:58) **oh, parting is such sweet sorrow**

(8:59) _Shakespeare?You should be quoting Bukowski ;)_

(9:02) **sorry… “I am this fiery snail crawling home”**

(9:04) _You just closed your eyes and pointed._

(9:05)   **maybe !**

(9:05)   _Later Louis x_

(9:06) **laters**

*

Thursday PM

(9:16) 

**_[Calling Louis]_ **

**Hello?**

_Hi._

**Hey… what’s up, Curly?**

_Taking a break.It’s exhausting.There’s just so much reading and I can only do so much before it feels like my eyes are going to bleed, you know?_

**_Hmm, occasionally._ **

_So… how are you?_

**Also work.That essay on Kabuki theatre.Only have a bit left and then I’ll be done.**

_Oh, sorry if I interrupted?I didn’t mean to, I can hang up —_

**No, no, no it’s fine.I haven’t written a sentence in awhile anyways, I need a distraction.Did you just want a chat?**

_Ah, a bit.But we can talk later, honestly._

**And honestly, it’s not a big deal.What are your plans for the weekend?**

_Oh, not really sure yet.I’ll be with Liam most likely, and Penny._

**Fun.**

_Yourself?_

**Oh, just staying at Zayn’s probably, hangout with Niall a bit.They’re kind of my only mates… besides you of course.**

_Cheeky.Are you still staying at Zayn’s?I feel like you’re been there for a while._

**Only a few days.I could honestly go back to my flat but I don’t think he wants me to.**

_Worried you’ll hurt yourself?_

**Haha, nah he’d just miss me too much.He’s a softy.**

_You said you lived together at some point, yeah?How come you don’t anymore?_

**Oh it’s sort of a long story.But there was a lot of confusion and plans that fell through and it just didn’t work out.It’s inconvenient though, might try and move in together after footy season.**

_You move to his or him to yours?_

**Well, his flat is bigger but mine has a small balcony so obviously he should move to mine but he’s a stubborn twat.**

_From what I’ve gathered you’re also pretty stubborn._

**Hmm, you’ve got a point there.**

_I mean, I am quite smart._

**Don’t be so full of yourself.There’s only room for one self-centered bastard.**

_And that’s you?_

**And that’s me! You are smart, and a fast learner.Is that why you’re able to finish uni a year early?**

_I mean, I’m just a bit ahead of where I need to be, so might as well keep the momentum going. Make my mum proud of me and stuff._

**That is so cute.**

_Piss off, haha.Have you read anymore poetry?Am I going to have to take away your punk status?_

**I haven’t.I’ve been doing this paper.It’s also not exactly relaxing to read.**

_So you’re saying you’re favorite book is still David Beckham’s autobiography?_

**Always and forever.**

_Well I read a poem earlier tonight from the collection and I loved it.It’s more about… I dunno what the right word is.But it’s called ‘yes yes’ and when you take another break you should read it and let me know._

**Hmm, or you could read it to me?**

_Right now?_

**Yeah.A nice little poem about beer and sex.**

_So dramatic.This one isn’t like that._

**_Just read it to me._ **

_Okay okay… give me a mo to find it._

**Haven’t got all night, curly.**

_Hush!Ok ok, here I marked it._

**Mmm, I’m ready.**

_  
"when God created love He didn't help most_

_when God created dogs He didn't help dogs_

_when God created plants that was average_

_when God created hate we had a standard utility_

_when God created me He created me_

_when God created the monkey He was asleep_

_when He created the giraffe He was drunk_

_when He created narcotics He was high_

_and when He created suicide He was low  
_  

_when He created you lying in bed_

_He knew what He was doing_

_He was drunk and He was high_

_and He created the mountains and the sea and fire_

_at the same time_

_  
_ _He made some mistakes_

_but when He created you lying in bed_

_He came all over His Blessed Universe"_   


_What did you think?_

**Wow.You … you really went for it.**

_Oh, what do you mean?_

**The way you read it just… very slowly and relaxed and all that.**

_Oh um, was that okay?_

**Yeah, it was okay Harry.**

_So, um, did you like the poem?_

**You know, I think it’s my favorite so far.**

_Really?Why?_

**Cause you read it so nicely, Curly.**

_Well, I mean, practice makes perfect?_

**Stop speaking in questions.It was a good poem, it was—it made me think I might want that.**

_I don’t know what you mean._

**It made me want to understand the feeling he’s talking about.I don’t even know what feeling it is.**

_I think he’s talking about love._

**No, I don’t think so.Why would the first line be about love if that were the case?I think it’s more than that.**

_But he’s clearly just so captivated by the person, of course it’s love._

**Being captivated and being in love aren’t the same thing.**

_But they go hand in hand._

**But they aren’t the same thing.There’s love and there’s being enchanted.**

_Are you saying you’d rather be captivated by someone rather than be in love?_

**No I’m saying I don’t understand being captivated by someone without there being any love attached to it.**

_I see… You do realize you’re analyzing poetry with me?_

**Oh piss off.**

_Haha I like it.We should do this more often._

**Disagree on what dead men have written and the meaning that might not even be there?**

_When you put it like that it sounds very pretentious._

**Because it is.**

_It isn’t!I enjoyed this._

**It was definitely interesting.Didn’t think I could analyze poetry.Does this up my punk credentials?**

_I’ll have to speak to the committee.But I think there’s a good chance of it._

**Great.Wonderful.**

_Don’t sound so upset by it!_

**Upset?No, no I’m not upset just shocked.Me, part of the punk brigade.**

_It’s true._

**How will I tell my mother?**

_She’ll still love you no matter what._

**I have an example to set for my sisters.**

_They’re a very inclusive set of people, they’d welcome your sisters with open arms._

**That’s not what a meant!**

_Ooh Louis, but it’s the truth!_

**Ugh!I should go.I need to finish this paper and you’ve distracted me enough.**

_Ah, okay.I guess that’s reasonable._

**Didn’t you call me because you needed a break from uni?You should get back to that.**

_I know I know._

**Making me the responsible one, honestly Harry.**

_You have a good point.I’ll talk to you later._

**‘Night Harry.**

_Goodnight Louis._

*

Friday AM

(10:43) **i can walk on my own !**

(10:44) **well, more like hobble but it’s a start**

(10:52) _Congrats!_

(10:53) **i’ll still be missing the end of the season**

(10:54) **but at least i don’t need help crawling around anymore which is nice .never thought i’d say it but i don’t want to be doted on by zayn anymore**

(10:56) _Haha, how come?I had a feeling you’d want to be doted on for ages._

(10:58) **trust me i usually do .idk i’m just ready to mope in the comfort of my own flat**

(11:00) _:( I don’t want you to mope_

(11:02) **i’ve learned to embrace it rather than fight it**

(11:02) _:( :(_

(11:03) **ooo you better learn to embrace me moping .i mope a lot x**

(11:04) _I’ll just have to make it so you don’t have to mope x_

(11:05) **hmm , might be impossible**

(11:05) **i’m quite certain that i’m a grumpy sod who can’t find happiness in anything**

(11:07) _I’ll make it a mission of mine then._

(11:08) **to make me happy ??**

(11:09) _More like, make you less of a grumpy sod x_

(11:10) **challenge accepted**

*

Friday PM

(11:43) _Louis!_

(11:46) **harry !**

(11:47) _I feel like we haven’t talked at ALL this week._

(11:49) **we’ve talked everyday ??**

(11:51) _Fair point but not as much as we have!_

(11:53) **i think that’s okay though !we were both busy**

(11:56) _I guess.How is your thigh?Are you feeling better?_

(11:58) **oddly enough it hasn’t gotten much better since this morning ,no**

(12:02) _Sorry._

(12:02) _Yeah that was a dumb question._

(12:04) **what are you up to right now ?**

(12:07) _I’m out!At a pub.We might go to a club!!!_

(12:08) **that explains so much**

(12:09)  _Ah, that rhymed!_

(12:09) _Explains what?!_

(12:11) **oh nothing !**

(12:11) **are you having fun ?**

(12:14) _YES!_

(12:15) _I’ve had about … I dunno a BUNCH of these fruity little drinks.It tastes like candy and possibly sunshine._

(12:16) **hahahahaha this is amazing**

(12:17) _What is?_

(12:19) **nothing nothing.who are you with ??**

(12:23) _Liam <3_

(12:24) **good .make sure you stay close**

(12:26) _ok :)_

(12:31) _I wish you were here!_

(12:33) **sorry love**

(12:34) **stuck in oxford xx**

(12:36) _:(We’d be having fun_

(12:38) **are you not having fun ?**

(12:39) _I’m having fun!I just think I’d have MORE fun if you were HERE and not THERE._

(12:41) **you’re still with liam ,yeah ?**

(12:43) _YES.Why?_

(12:45) **just wanna make sure you two have fun since i can’t be there**

(12:46) _I think you’re just worried about me_

(12:48) **oh i dunno bout that , mate .i’m pretty much only ever worried about myself 100 %always**

(12:50) _I don’t believe that :)_

(12:52) **doesn’t make it less true ;)**

(12:52) **:) ***

(12:58) _Ahahaha accidental winky-face your favorite typo._

(1:00) **hush , you**

(1:02) _Ahaha :)_

(1:03) _You’re amazing_

(1:04) **i know .but what did i do this time ?**

(1:07) _Just being funny!_

(1:09) **i’m chuffed, thanks curly .you still going to that club ??**

(1:10) _Noooo I don’t think so.I think I just want to go back to my flat!_

(1:12) **make sure you let liam know**

(1:15) _We’re leaving after this round of pints!_

(1:15) _I didn’t get a pint though_

(1:17) **good**

(1:19) _Guess what_

(1:21) **what ?**

(1:23) _I have another poem I want to read to you_

(1:24) _I don’t think right now is a good time though_

(1:26) **i don't think so either**

(1:28) _Soon though_

(1:29) **yes ,soon**

(1:43) _We’re leaving!_

(1:45) **exciting .let me know when you’re back at your flat**

(1:46) _Worried about me??_

(1:47) **at this point i feel responsible**

(1:47) **the older brother in me, in no relation towards caring about you**

(1:50) _Don’t believe you!_

(1:59) _What did YOU do tonight?_

(2:02) **i talked to you, and watched telly**

(2:05) _That’s so you._

(2:06) **excuse you ,watch it**

(2:08) _:D_

(2:19) _I’m hooome._

(2:21) **good .i’m going to bed then**

(2:23) _Thanks for keeping me company tonight Looouis_

(2:24) _Looove you Loouis_

(2:29) **everyone does .but i think it’s bedtime for you**

(2:31) _Okay!Goodnight!_

**

Saturday AM

(11:42) _wake up! ahahaha_

(11:46) _Why?_

(11:47) _you got proper smashed last night!!  _

(11:50) _No kidding.My head hurts._

(11:51) _vomit?_

(11:53) _No, thank goodness._

(11:55) _good thennn_

(11:55) _how’s louis ?!? :)_

(11:56) _Why?_

(11:57) _you literally talked about him allnight_

(11:59) _Did I??_

(12:01) _i think u texted him too_

(12:02) _Oh yeah I remember.But it wasn’t anything bad.We were just chatting._

(12:03) _just checking hahaha_

(12:06) _Fuck, I checked.I embarrassed myself._

(12:07) _ahahaha amazing!how bad?_

(12:08) _I don’t think terribly._

(12:08) _I dunno I’ll find out later.I need to eat and shower._

(12:10) _i’ll talk to you later then.i wanna know what you said haha_

(12:11) _Yeah, later._

**

(7:34) _Sorry about last night, x_

(7:42) **you’re the nicest drunk texter i’ve ever come across**

(7:42) **correct grammar & everything**

(7:45) _Oh god, I was embarrassed this morning_

(7:45) _Thanks for being concerned about me getting home safely though_

(7:47) **i have no idea what you’re talking about :)**

(7:48) _Okay :)_

(7:49) **did you wakeup alright this morning ??**

(7:50) _I had a bad hangover headache, but it’s over_

(7:50) _Thank god_

(7:51) **keeping it low key tonight ?**

(7:52) _Yeah!Going out to dinner with Penny soon_

(7:56) **sounds fun**

(7:57) _Yeah, we’re going to GBK <3_

(7:58) **FUCK**

(7:59) _?!??_

(7:59) **sorry i just fucking LOVE gourmet burger**

(8:00)  _F_ _uck Louis I thought something happened_

(8:02) **language curly !**

(8:03) _You literally just swore!_

(8:04) **yes, well i swear all the time .this is a new thing for me ,attaching swears to you**

(8:04) **a picture of innocence**

(8:06) _Fuck off_

(8:06) _:)_

(8:08) **cheeky**

(8:09) **well, have fun with penny**

(8:10) _I will.And I’ll enjoy my burger too_

(8:11) **fuck off**

(8:11) _:)_

*

Sunday PM

(12:13) **after work can u help me back to my flat ?**

(12:22) yea course.ur seriously leaving tho ?

(12:22) not gonna beg for me 2 take u back in a day, yea x ??

(12:24) **u know that if it came between either of us begging it’d be u**

(12:25) **so don’t even go there x**

(12:27) whatevs !i’ll see u later

**

(9:22) **ah, home sweet home**

(9:27) _Same!Just got home from work.Back in your flat?_

(9:29) **you bet .missed my bed**

(9:30) **zayn’s is good, but like most things mine it better**

(9:31) _Naturally_

(9:32) **you’re finally getting it, curly**

(9:33) _Not hard to :)_

(9:33) **how was gourmet burger ? </3**

(9:35) _Perfect.Amazing.Every visit seems to outshine the last.I dunno how it happens_

(9:36) **ugh, i just want gbk now**

(9:37) _When does anyone NOT want gbk.We’ll go one of these days_

(9:40) **don’t joke around like that**

(9:41) _Not joking!I don’t joke about potential trips to gbk.This is serious to me_

(9:43) **alright i’ll hold u to it then**

(9:47) **so remember the other night when you said you wanted to read another poem to me ?**

(9:50) _I don’t remember texting that specific text, but I think I know which poem_

(9:51) **which bukowski poem will i be graced with … ?**

(9:56) _Was just looking for the collection I was reading.This one isn’t Bukowski, it’s Ginsberg.It’s called Song._

(9:57) **interesting .are you going to read it to me or what ?**

(9:59) _Do you seriously want me to read it to you?_

(10:00) **why not ??**

(10:01) _And right now?_

(10:01) **we both seem free so yeah ,lets**

**_[Calling Louis]_ **

**Hi Harry**

_Hey Louis_

**Tell me about Ginsberg.Will I like him more than Bukowski?**

_Well I know he’s from the same movement as Bukowski, but his style is different.I dunno, a lot of people who like Bukowski like Ginsberg too._

**I guess we’ll find out.**

_You want me to read it now?_

**Now is good, yes.**

_Okay:  
_  

_"The weight of the world_

_is love._

_Under the burden_

_of solitude,_

_under the burden_

_of dissatisfaction_   


_the weight,_

_the weight we carry_

_is love._   


_Who can deny?_

_In dreams_

_it touches_

_the body,_

_in thought_

_constructs_

_a miracle,_

_in imagination_

_anguishes_

_till born_

_in human--_

_looks out of the heart_

_burning with purity--_

_for the burden of life_

_is love,_   


_but we carry the weight_

_wearily,_

_and so must rest_

_in the arms of love_

_at last,_

_must rest in the arms_

_of love._   


_No rest_

_without love,_

_no sleep_

_without dreams_

_of love--_

_be mad or chill_

_obsessed with angels_

_or machines,_

_the final wish_

_is love_

_\--cannot be bitter,_

_cannot deny,_

_cannot withhold_

_if denied:_   


_the weight is too heavy_   


_\--must give_

_for no return_

_as thought_

_is given_

_in solitude_

_in all the excellence_

_of its excess._   


_The warm bodies_

_shine together_

_in the darkness,_

_the hand moves_

_to the center_

_of the flesh,_

_the skin trembles_

_in happiness_

_and the soul comes_

_joyful to the eye--  
_  

_yes, yes,_

_that's what_

_I wanted,_

_I always wanted,_

_I always wanted,_

_to return_

_to the body_

_where I was born.  
_  

_And maybe make an image_

_of my wandering, a little_

_image—shrine by the_

_roadside to signify_

_to traveler that I live_

_here in the wilderness_

_awake and at home."_   


**You know… I think I only like poetry when you read it to me.**

_You liked that one?_

**I..** **I** **liked it a lot, Harry.**

_I like that one too.I like Allen Ginsberg, he’s … he’s just really interesting._

**Are a lot of his poems like that?**

_Some are, yeah.He’s written a lot._

**I wanna know more.Give me a list of your favorites by him, and I’ll have to reread that on my own time to really have it sink in.The Bukowski one was shorter and got to the point.**

_Good idea, it’s called Song in case you forgot.And, well, for recommendations there’s my favorites but then there’s also the classics that he’s most known for and also —_

**Sounds good.I want a list by tomorrow morning.This is your coursework for tonight.**

_Compiling Ginsberg’s poetry is hardly coursework._

**Hush, are you asking me to demand more work out of you?**

_Hahaha, nooo.Anything else… professor?_

**I don’t think you don’t understand what kind of power you just gave me by saying that.**

_Ugh, I take it back!Don’t let it go to your head, I was only messing around!_

**Nope, the damage is done.**

_S’not what I meant to happen though!_

**Guess you’re just gonna have to live with that.**

_Damn..._

**You better start getting to it, wouldn’t want you to be overworked.**

_Piss off._

**Ah, Curly… never.**

_Yeah yeah I’m gonna go and get working._

**As you should, you always were more responsible than me.**

_Goodnight Louis._

**Goodnight Harry.Thanks for reading to me.**

_Naturally._

 


	5. Week 5 Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> comics and a movie. burnt fingers. late night phone call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see end for notes
> 
> Harry is _italics_  
>  Louis is **bold**  
>  Zayn is underlined  
> Liam is _underlined italics_

Monday AM

(10:00) **where is my list of things to read ??**

(10:03) _Still being compiled !_

(10:04) **it doesn’t have to be a long list, i guess**

(10:04) **but how bout a few tho ?to get me started**

(10:08) _Then off the top of my head you should read Howl, Sunflower Sutra, Five A.M., and A Supermarket in California_

(10:10) **‘off the top of my head’ you realize you just admitted to not doing your homework ?**

(10:12) _No way!_

(10:13) _These were the ones I was going to send you no matter what.Anyone who likes Ginsberg knows about these poems, so get reading._

(10:15) **any requests for a first one ?**

(10:16) _Nope not really :)_

(10:17) _These are all a bit longer than the other two you’ve read, or that I’ve read to you_

(10:19) **idk if that’s gonna work out for me**

(10:21) _You can do it :)_

(10:22) **& once again i’ll try with you believing in me**

(10:24) _:)_

*

Monday PM

(8:37) **harry, what is this**

(8:39) _What is what, Louis?_

(8:40) **i feel like i’m reading a political statement**

(8:42) _It kind of was a political statement, but which one specifically?_

(8:43) **howl**

(8:43) _Howl?_

(8:44) _Okay, yeah as I said it kind of was a political statement.Did you read the whole thing?_

(8:49) **yes**

(8:50) _Are you lying?_

(8:51) **… yes**

(8:52) _Ah, it’s okay.That poem is wild._

(8:53) **off topic but something i’ve noticed —**

(8:53) **you always answer in questions**

(8:55) _Do I? :)_

(8:55) **:|**

(8:56) _Would you believe me if that wasn’t on purpose?_

(8:56) _Neither was that!_

(8:58) **I can’t believe this i feel like you’re just playing games with me , harold**

(8:58) **next thing i know you’ll be telling me you ARE a 40yro man and ur name isn't what you say it is**

(9:00) _Ok then I have a confession to make._

(9:00) **??? ur really an old man**

(9:00) **oh god .**

(9:01) _My name isn’t actually Harold, it’s just Harry._

(9:02) **you HAVE been lying to me ?!**

(9:02) **i can’t believe this . how can i believe anything ?! is harry even your real name ??**

(9:03) **do u actually have curly hair ?**

(9:03) **i feel lost & betrayed**

(9:04) _I know, I’m a complete sham_

(9:04) _I used to beg my sister and mum to call me Harold when I was little.They sometimes obliged.It kind of was a nickname, so I didn’t completely lie_

(9:05) **ok HAROLD**

(9:05) _So the name isn’t gone forever?_

(9:06) **no just gonna hold it against u**

(9:07) _I’m not gonna make too much of a fuss :)_

*

Tuesday AM

(10:12) **still a bit shocked**

(10:14) _But you forgive me._

(10:15) **bold statement, curly**

(10:15) _I only make bold statements._

(10:15) **& questionably truthful ones**

(10:17) _I wasn’t technically lying!_

(10:17) **hence ‘questionably’**

(10:19) _A little white lie._

(10:20) **we’re back to square one .how can i be sure ur not a 40yro woman out to get me ??**

(10:20) _I seem to recall a few phone calls and you saying my voice was “deep” and “gruff”_

(10:20) **soz a 40yro MAN then**

(10:20) **with a voice that deep**

(10:21) _HA no Louis, I wouldn’t lie. I’m not very good at it x_

(10:32) **good to know**

(10:32) **off to class tho !later x**

******

Tuesday PM

(8:14) _have u seen my Comics ??_

(8:18) _Which ones?_

(8:19) _the ones i bought on sunday !!!! i can’t find them :(((_

(8:19) _did i leave them at urs?_

(8:23) _Not sure, I’m not at my flat.But I will look because I love you._

(8:23) _not home???_

(8:27) _No, I’m running some errands with Pen._

(8:28) _that’s very boyfriendy of you_

(8:30) _I take you places all the time_

(8:32) _heheh but we dont make out_

(8:33) _You’re so annoying._

(8:35) _so ur like exlusive ???_

(8:36) _I don’t know? Why are you asking me about this right now_

(8:37) _cuz im curious nd you have somethng i want_

(8:40) _Well idk, probably not… we haven’t talked about it honestly_

(8:41) _is that freaking u out?_

(8:42) _A little._

(8:43) _u nd pen hanging out later?_

(8:44) _Tonight?_

(8:45) _yea_

(8:49) _No, she has stuff to do… Why?_

(8:51) _im comin over to get my comics.nd to spend time with my best mate xx_

(8:53) _You’re such a sap x_

(8:54) _got it from u_

*

(9:32) _I’m back at my flat_

(9:34) _good. c u in 20_

*

“Shit! Ow!”Harry nearly dropped his mug of hot water into the sink.He looked down at his hand, a red welt appearing in the space between his thumb and forefinger.There were three pounding raps at the door and he spun around turning his back on the would-be cup of tea to let Liam into the flat.Harry felt the burn of his carelessness as he unlocked and opened the door, Liam sliding in without a moments hesitation.

“Did you look for them yet?”

“Not yet, Li.”

Liam plopped himself down onto the upright futon in flat.It was a small and cramped studio; ticket stubs on the mantle, photos of his family and friends on the fridge.Knick-knacks still in boxes, plants on the windowsill, clothes on the floor and draped over the futon.It wasn’t much, hardly anything at all, but it was Harry’s and it was slowly becoming his new home.

Harry heard the buzz of his phone vibrate and the _ding_ of his notification.He walked back into the tiny kitchen to where his phone was on the counter next to the steaming cup of hot water, picked up his phone and checked to see who texted him, expecting Penny. 

It was Louis.

(10:02) **today was long & exhausting !!! i’ll smash niall’s head in i swear !!**

(10:02) _I burned myself making tea :(_

(10:03) **gotta be more careful there curly x**

“You’re smiling.Who texted ya, Pen?”The smiled dropped from Harry’s face, turning into a small smirk, and he put his phone on silent, placing it down on the table.

“No, Louis.”

“Oh.”Liam sat there, looking at his knee and not at Harry.A knot formed in Harry’s stomach and even though Liam wasn’t looking at him he felt the need to turn away, so he turned his back to Liam, grabbed a tea bag, and began to steep his tea.He ran out of his loose leaves the other day and all he had were these crap bags that tasted disgusting, but it was better than nothing and he never felt right if he didn't have his tea at night.

“So you and Louis are becoming proper mates then?”Harry’s back was still turned back to him, but his lips twitched into a tiny grin.

“Yeah, he’s very… interesting.”

“I guess.”Harry turned to finally face Liam, who had a mischievous glint in his eyes.He raised the tea to his mouth and took a sip, not breaking eye contact with Liam.He placed the cup down on the counter, next to his phone and Louis’ unanswered text.

“What’s that supposed to mean? You don’t talk to him.”

“True.Are you two going to meet?He’s not that far away, right?”Harry sat down at his kitchen table, the space between the futon and kitchen so limited that it was as though they were sitting right next to each other.  

“Oxford, but he’s… busy.”

“With what?I thought you told me he was injured and wouldn’t be busy with football anymore.”Harry grabbed his phone and unlocked it, looking at his phone so he wouldn’t have to look at Liam.  

“The same things we’re busy with.Uni and our own lives.”He continued to just look at Louis’s text, and lock his phone. 

Take a sip of his tea, check his phone, glance at Liam.

“You’re weirdly private about this.”After a glance at his phone, again, he placed it on the table facedown.  

“Huh?”

“Exactly.You’re barely even paying attention to me.I dunno, you’re usually always talking about people you’re meeting, but you never talk about Louis.It’s… weird.”

“I do talk about Louis, but you weren’t interested and got uncomfortable every time I mentioned I him, so I stopped mentioning him.I can read social cues.”

Liam’s eyebrows furrowed at the accusation, “That isn’t true!”  

“It’s a little true.From the beginning you thought it was a weird situation.”Liam’s mouth moved into a frown and looked down at his shoes,

“Well, it is a bit of a weird situation, honestly.I mean, who keeps conversation after a wrong-number text?”

Harry bit in inside of his cheek, a bad habit he picked up when he was a kid.He would wait for his mom to pick him up after school and on the days she was late he would gnaw and chew until she showed, breathless and apologizing for not being able to get there on time.

“I guess we do, but it’s not that different from people meeting online.”And a small part of Harry, one that was a little too embarrassed to admit it, was hoping to keep Louis all to himself.Liam was so easy to get along with, so it didn't bother Harry when he made friends with everyone.Louis was something he wanted to keep selfishly.

“Fair point.Does Penny know about him?”Harry gripped his mug tighter; why would she need to know?She doesn’t know much about his friends outside of their mutual circle, and vice versa.Should she know about Louis?Would she also think it was weird?

“Should she?”

“I don’t think it really matters, honestly.”

“Well, when I was going to see him play in the semi’s I actually told her he was an old mate from secondary. It was easier.”Liam laughed at that, outright laughed.“It’s hardly funny.”

“It’s hysterical, mate.You’re embarrassed to admit it was a wrong-number-to-mates kind of story.”

(10:16) _I’ll try.Liam keeps asking about you, and if Penny knows about you._

Harry sent that last bit impulsively, now questioning whether or not he should have done that.But it was too late now.He continued to bite on the inside of his cheeks.He held onto his phone, left his tea in on the table, and crawled onto his futon next to Liam as he placed his head on his lap.  

“If I’m gonna meet Louis I’m waiting until he brings it up, he was so weird when he told me not to come.He said it was weird that I was bringing Penny and that he didn’t know her or anything about her,”Harry moved himself into a more comfortable position, placed his head on Liam’s lap with his phone faced down on his chest.Liam kept one arm on the arm rest, the other haphazardly placed on Harry’s head.

“But he doesn’t know me either.”

Harry sighed, “That’s what I said.It was weird.”

“Weird.”

“Yeah.”Harry’s phone buzzed in his hand. 

(10:19) **does she ??**

(10:19) _Not really._

“Louis?”Liam asked.  He then gave a few gentle pats to Harry’s forehead, waiting to know if his question would be answered.

(10:20) **secrets & MORE lies .i thought you were done after the harold debacle .**

“Yeah,”Harry sat himself up and switched his position so his feet were resting in Liam’s lap instead and asked, “Foot rub?”Wanting to keep contact with Liam, but aching to keep his conversation with Louis private.

Liam scrunched his nose in mock towards Harry’s feet, “Stinky smelly feet. No thanks.”and pushed his legs off of him, and they landed with a tiny thud.

(10:22) _I apologized, and I told you I wasn’t technically lying since it was a nickname._

“So about my comics…”Harry heard Liam trail off his sentence, but he couldn’t think about Liam or his superhero comics, he just wanted to talk to Louis.

“Check under the futon? Behind it?”Liam lifted himself off from the futon and positioned himself on the floor in search for the comics.Harry took this moment to send another text to Louis.

(10:23) _Also how was your day long and exhausting and why are you going to beat up Niall?_

(10:24) **classes are exhausting ,niall tripped & dropped my dinner on the ground . **

(10:24) **i thought i was gonna explode , honestly !!dramatic but tru**

“Yes!Amazing, I can’t believe I left these here.”Liam hadn’t found the comics in a bag that was placed in a box behind the futon.

“I can’t believe you put them there.”Harry responded, not really paying attention to Liam.Instead deciding on what he should say in reply to Louis.Liam grabbed one of his comics out of the bag and with high enthusiasm plopped himself back onto his seat of the futon and started to read.

Usually when Harry talked to Louis his responses flowed seamlessly, as if they were having a conversation in person, as if they’ve been friends for years rather than a few weeks.But tonight Harry was off, he couldn’t pay attention with Liam who also demanded some of his attention, who came over to talk about Penny.Harry didn’t want to talk about her though, there weren’t any new developments that needed to be discussed; unless you counted the unsure feelings he started to feel over how she only seemed truly engaged in conversation when it was devoted towards her interests, her hobbies, her future.Never about _his_ future or _his_ hobbies.

(10:26) _Don’t hurt him he probably doesn’t truly deserve it :)_

(10:27) **he doesn’t , but it was just so unfortunate**

(10:27) _And sorry classes were exhausting.School is just exhausting in general, but I’m proud you got to classes x_

(10:28) **getting yourself to classes shouldn’t be a victory**

(10:29) _Yeah, but you also had to take a week off from actually going to class.That mustn’t have been easy to go back._

(10:31) **nah i dont think it matters what day or how long a break is honestly ??im not big for uni & i guess the fact im almost done is setting in ??& i just dont care at this point **

(10:31) **like , i can’t play in the finals .technically i dont need the theatre hours to graduate so there isn’t really a point in managing another show if it’s just gonna make me so busy and i take away base hours from someone who needs them, you know ???**

(10:33) _Yeah, that makes sense.It’d be a shame if you couldn’t enjoy your last few months at uni though._

(10:35) **i like the idea that i can spend the time i’d be stressed over a show playing fifa with the lads**

(10:36) **i would enjoy that**

(10:36) _Then that’s what you should do :)_

After ten minutes, constantly checking his phone while jumping between apps and no reply from Louis, Harry puts his phone face down underneath his futon.Away from sight.He nudged Liam with his foot to get his attention, if Louis wasn’t going to respond, then he’d make Liam talk to him.Distract him.

“Give me one — no two — minutes.”he responded, not looking up from his comics.Harry dug his feet underneath Liam’s thighs to keep them warm, but wiggling his toes to get on Liam’s nerves.“Don’t you have course work?”

“Not anything that’s due tomorrow, or that I can’t do tomorrow.Pay attention to me.”Harry was whining at this point, desperate for his friend to pay attention to him so he didn’t have to think about why he was anxious over Louis not texting him back.

“Fine, you win.What do you want to do?”Harry grinned in response.  

“Movie?  Your pick”  Liam laughed, more to himself than anything.

"You know I always want to watch the same three movies."  Harry beamed back at him, "Yeah, which makes it easy for me since I don't have to pay attention."

*

In retrospect, Harry realized that watching a movie probably wasn’t the best way stop thinking about why Louis was making him anxious.It only magnified the questions he repeated to himself over and over again.  

When the movie ended and Harry turned on the lamp, he saw the bags under Liam’s eyes and how tired he was.A glance at the clock showed why; it was late, and Liam had a class in the morning.A surge of guilt built in the pit of Harry’s stomach.  

“Do you want to crash here? You could have left if you were tired.”

“Don’t worry, it’s fine.I’ll go back to mine.”He gathered his comics, the original reason he came over, and gently placed them in his bag.

“Okay.Thanks for keeping me company.”Harry smiled through his own sleepy eyes.He really did appreciate his friend, who knew that when he was feeling anxious he just needed some company.He checked his phone again, still no message from Louis.He impulsively bit his lip, frowning.

“O’ course, mate,”Liam said, shrugging his jacket on.He bent down to tie his boots, “and don’t sweat whatever’s bothering you.Just talk about it tomorrow or whatever.You had plans to meet up, right?”Harry’s brows shot together.Meeting up? No, that wasn’t the plan, there weren’t plans for that.They talked about this.

“Huh?”

“Don’t you and Penny have plans tomorrow night?Just talk to her about you guys then.I don’t want you to freak out about this.”

Penny.Right.This isn’t about Louis.Harry smiled and recovered.

“Yeah, maybe tomorrow.”

**

Tuesday AM

Harry wasn’t going to text him first.He told himself it was silly, they’re friends.Louis wasn’t purposefully ignoring Harry, he probably didn’t know that Harry was awaiting a response.Harry doesn’t need to play these texting games, but he can’t help himself; Louis seemed a bit down last night, and he hadn’t responded to Harry’s last message telling him that he should do whatever makes him happy.Harry couldn’t help but think that maybe Louis was showing, rather than telling, that what would make him happy was to not talk to Harry.  

No, Harry knew that wasn’t the case.But it was hard not to jump to that conclusion.  

He freaked out earlier when his phone buzzed in a notification.It wasn’t from Louis like he admittedly hoped.  It was from Penny, wishing him a good morning.And a part of Harry felt guilty for being more concerned with a friend he, objectively, didn’t know much about besides mostly surface things.He responded to Penny with a simple ‘good morning' and ‘see you later today!’ response.

Right.The plans to hangout with Penny later and see what was going on with them.A sigh escaped him as he sat at his kitchen table, waiting for time to pass before he had to leave for class.Maybe he’d grab some ciders or beer for when Penny came over, he didn’t have any of her favorites in stock.

He heard his phone vibrate on the hard surface of the table, and he glanced to see that it wasn’t a response from Penny like he expected, but Louis.

(11:24) **morning , curly !**

(11:24) _Morning!_

(11:24) **i just woke up & cannot believe how early it is …**

(11:25) _It’s not even noon_

(11:25) **but it’s still morning & therefor early**

(11:25) _Okay, whatever you say_

(11:26) **i’m going under again . time to take a nap , but have a good day !**

(11:26)  _Haha, y_ _ou too :)_

Harry felt light, and he noticed the faster beat of his pulse.It must’ve been from the caffeine in his tea.

*

Tuesday PM

(4:15) **any big plans tonight ?my plan is to contemplate on doing uni work**

(4:15) **i say contemplate cos who knows if i’ll actually do anything**

(4:18) _I’m actually just finished with class.On my way to get some drinks to restock the abode._

(4:18) **restocking ? having company in ur one man home ?**

(4:21) _I am actually.I’m a good host._

(4:21) **liam ?**

(4:22) _And you say I always answer in questions._

(4:22) _Also no, not Liam._

(4:22) _Penny._

(4:26) **o ok !**

(4:26) **well , dnt do anything i wouldn’t do**

(4:26) **;)**

(4:29) _Accidental winky face?_

(4:30) **as a matter of fact , it was a purposeful winky face**

(4:30) _Oh, ok.haha_

_*_

Wednesday AM (Past Midnight)

(1:03)

**_[Calling Louis]_ **

**Hello?**

_Louis?Wereyou sleeping?_

**I was lying down, but no… not sleeping.What’s going on?**

_Oh, your voice just sounds croaky.I’m just at home.Penny left._

**Did you drink tonight?**

_A little._

**Is everything ok, Harry?**

_Oh, yeah.I’m just confused?_

**About?**

_I don’t know.Penny, I guess?She left because I asked her to leave._

**And why did you ask her to leave?**

_We were just chatting in my flat, it’s a studio so there’s not a lot of room in the first place, and she’s an interesting person, yeah?And I was playing music, and I’m into her, I really am.But… I just felt uncomfortable.But.. fuck, I don't think that’s the right word either.I just felt like I was trying to impress her but I don’t want to have to do that, does that make any sense?_

**I dunno… keep explaining.**

_Well, she’s nice and really, really lovely, but I dunno.I also feel like she’s distant too, like … Like I’m putting in more effort? It just didn’t … I didn’t feel right, yeah?_

**Harry, didn’t you say you didn’t want anything serious?**

_I did, but that.. That doesn’t mean I’m not going to change my mind._

**Oh… Okay, do you want my opinion?**

_Yes._

**Right, well… I know you said you don’t know why you’re confused about Penny and all that, but it’s obvious you don’t know what you want, yeah?**

_It’s just overwhelming._

**What is?**

_Just.. the pressure I guess?_

**Harry you’ve really got to be more specific.I don’t know what you’re talking about.Right, were you nervous at all about her coming over?**

_A bit, I kind of had some things I wanted to talk to her about.But I was even more nervous after our texts._

**Wait, what?Why?**

_I dunno.You insinuated things and it freaked me out._

**What did I insinuate?**

_That we were going to - I don't know - sleep together?  Fuck, I don’t know._

**Oh.I wasn’t trying to upset you.I didn’t realize you wouldn’t find it funny.I can be kind of intense without really knowing boundaries.I’m sorry.**

_No, I know.   It's fine, I take things too literally.  It's just, I don’t have that intention.She’s still my friend, we’ve kissed.We’ve done more than kiss.We’re seeing each other but we haven’t talked about it.I was going to talk to her about it tonight.I don’t know why I’m like this right now?I… since we were friends for a bit before all of this and I dunno… I think she’s just interested in messing around and I don’t like that. It’s just a personal thing; I don’t like sleeping with people unless we’re together._

**Which is why you don’t know what you want, and the pressure is making that choice.**

_I guess when you say it like that, yeah._

**Haz, why would you get involved in something saying you want to keep it casual but know you can’t.**

_Wishful thinking? I dunno.I do want to keep it casual though, I want to be that person._

**You don’t have to be that person, though.Just be you, yeah?**

_I just feel like she expects these things from me and I don’t think I want to give them to her and because of that she’s disinterested in everything else I have to say.It’s a shit feeling._

**Well if she’s disinterested in you then she’s mental.**

_Thanks?_

**Are you okay, Curly?**

_I’m not sure.I don’t want to be uncomfortable but I don’t want a fallout either.She’s mates with Liam and our other friends and I dunno._

**It’s because you’re drunk and you’re over thinking what I said to you.You don’t need a fallout to happen if you end it before things might get messy.**

_Yes, but I also don’t know why I’m still upset._

**I don’t know why you’re upset either.Do you want to hear a story?**

_Yeah, sure._

**Right, so one time I was about 16, yeah?And there was this girl who I barely knew who fancied me.I’d never been in a relationship before so I had no idea what it felt like to have someone be interested in me.Honestly, my first kiss was on a dare.So I loved it; I loved knowing that someone fancied me and I played that up.I couldn’t help it, and I know it was terrible of me, but I loved the attention.I always love attention.I said I fancied her back and we started dating and everything.Looking back I realized I actually convinced myself I fancied this girl, but it only took me a month and some uncomfortable moments when we were snogging to realize that I wasn’t into her at all and wouldn’t ever fancy her the way she fancied me.So I guess what I’m trying to say is, don’t fake it Harry.Don’t fake it if it makes you uncomfortable.**

_Louis, aren’t you into blokes?_

**… Excuse me?**

_Nooo Louis no I wasn’t trying to— fuck— I didn’t mean to say it like that.Didn’t mean to say it at all.I’m sor—_

**Oh my god, Harry stop.It’s — ah—you’re right?Another reason it didn’t work with that girl is because I don’t even fancy girls.I just… hadn’t spoken about that specifically with you?Just a bit surprised and caught off guard?**

_I’m sorry I caught you off guard.It’s not my business._

**Harry, chill.It’s not a big deal I’m basically out to everyone that matters.**

_Really?_

**Yes, really.It’s okay.**

_Oh, good.That’s good._

**You’re not, like… weirded out that I’m gay right?**

_What?!Why would you ask that?_

**Cause I — we’re… I dunno a gay guy just chatting away with you, a straight guy… unintentionally sending suggestive winky faces.It could be a little —**

_I’m not straight._

**I — oh.**

_I mean, I’m not gay either.I’m not gay, but I’m not straight._

**Oh.Ah — good to know.**

_It’s not weird, Lou._

**So you’re not creeped out that, even though I’m not a forty year old man, that I - a young twenty-something year old gay man, enjoy talking to you?**

_Why should it?_

**I’ve grown to be weary of people’s opinions on who I like to fuck.**

_Well, I don’t care.I mean, I hope they’re nice to you… but it doesn’t matter._

**Thanks, Curly.**

_You’re welcome.Thanks for talking to me tonight.I feel a bit better._

**Gonna take my advice then?To not be something if it makes you uncomfortable?**

_Yeah, it’s good advice._

**I’m glad.By the way, you definitely woke me up.**

_I knew it… ugh.I’m sorry Lou._

**No worries, mate.But if this crisis is averted I think I’m gonna go to bed.**

_Okay.Goodnight.Thanks for answering._

**Of course.Goodnight, Curly.**

**_[Call ended: 1:24]_ **

**

Wednesday PM

(2:13) **guess who knew i was gay the whole time ?**

(2:14) besides me ??

(2:14) **1st of all - liar you didn’t know at all until u walked in on me & oli that singular time**

(2:14) **2nd of all - harry**

(2:14) oh ?

(2:15) **he was a little drunk & emotional & i told him about that brief stint with hannah **

(2:15) **as a story with a moral**

(2:16) **& he literally said**

(2:16) **“aren’t u into blokes?”**

(2:17) ahahahaha amazin

(2:17) **am i really that obvious ?he’s never even met me and he knows**

(2:18) it doesn’t really matter tho, does it ?

(2:19) **ur right**

(2:19) usually am xx

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there isn't really anything i can say that makes an 8month disappearance okay! sorry about that... hopefully the next will be up soon! no promises on when, but i can promise that this isn't abandoned.


End file.
